My Heart Beats for Love
by Xpress101
Summary: Bella and Emmet have a very interesting past. Emmett is Bella's boss and also the father of their 3 kids. Emmett's always gotten what he wants, but now he knows that he wants Bella. She wants him too but will she allow herself to have him?
1. Standing on Lonely Street

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! HELLO!**

**This is my first time doing this but I love to write and I love fanfiction! I really hope you guys enjoy my stories and help me get started.**

**This is a little drabble I guess, since it's my first time. I am going to continue this but some positive feedback would be great! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea and Ayden, Chirstopher, and Baby Joey!**

* * *

><p>Bella was sitting down in the grand bathroom ready to wash the kids. She was drawing the water for the bath when Emmett walked in with her beautiful baby boys. Ayden and Christopher was four, while baby Joey just turned 2 months. Ayden and Christopher ran to her and she kissed them both under the neck, making them giggle. Emmett sat down in the chair next to the bathtub, while Bella put Ayden and Christopher in the warm water. The both laughed and splashed around while she was trying to accomplish the task of bathing them.<p>

"Wow, I am so jealous." Her employer gloated, while trying to keep baby Joey from squirming out of his big strong arms. The baby was now resting in Emmett's big hands on his bloated stomach. "Why?" Bella asked, to busy with trying to get soap out of Ayden's hair. "I don't ever get bathed like that. When are you going to bathe me like that?" He said teasing her. Bella snorted, "When you get 60 and wrinkled." She replied, chuckling. "Don't tease me Bells, it's been 5 days." He groaned, "3 and don't make it seem like I'm the bad person. You need to pick better women who won't mind you sleeping with half of Hollywood." "Rose never cared about that, she broke up with me because I refused to pay anymore to her shoe fetish." He stated, while picking Joey up to blow on his stomach. Joey giggled and laughed while his father repeated these motions.

Ayden and Christopher started a water fight which of course ended up with Bella getting wet and her white spaghetti strap t-shirt as well. Emmet gasped as Bella's beautiful breast were seen through the shirt, contained in her black lace bra which he was sure he was going to rip off. "Bella, I think the boys' bath time is up." His voice strained, "Yeah I think you're right. They're going to get me soaked." She said, picking up Ayden out the tub to dry him off doing the same thing with Christopher. "Oh no, don't worry baby that will be my job." Emmet got up while Bella rolled her eyes at him and started clothing her 4 year olds, as they started a chant. "Daddy gets mommy wet. Daddy gets mommy wet." Bella turned to Emmet who was laughing, "See what you made them do." She splashed a little bit of water at him giggling. "Aw, come on Babe, you know it's true." Bella rolled her eyes and got up from the tub, "You put Ayden and Christopher to bed, and I'll put Joey to bed. After that I want you to come downstairs." "Mmm-mmm, stay away from me." Bella teased, "No ma'am, I'm going to eat you, then I'm going to drink you." Bella gasped, as her sons repeated that. "Eat and Drink! Eat and Drink!" "Stop it!" She said swatting him lightly on the chest, the chest that she had been trapped under so many times. "Come on Bells, its been like years since we've gotten together." "Exactly, Emmett and its going to stay that way, I let you back into the boys' lives because you helped me out of my situation and they needed to know their father. That doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep with you."

She stated in a tone that made Emmett want to take her right then. Him and Bella had a very long past, he couldn't stand Bella at first. She used to always get under his skin, until one day something clicked and he saw her in a new light. He fell in love with her, thus giving her Ayden and Christopher. But then, fame got in the way and it took Emmet away from his small town in Texas, he wanted to take Bella with him but she refused to go and live with him knowing that the Fame would get to her. After Emmet left, Bella met someone else named Paul. She thought that they would stay in love with each other forever, but it went downhill. He started becoming abusive, and possessive, and Bella had to get away. Here comes Emmett, walking back into her life, he looked as beautiful as ever. Bella had too much pain and Emmet got rid of Paul and told Bella he loved her and he would never let anyone hurt her again. She loved him back, that's what gave her Joey.

Now, Bella is Emmet's assistant and he wanted her back. It's just that now he feared that it really may be too late. Bella picked up her sons in her arms and laid them down in their rooms making sure they went to sleep. Emmet couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked, it was a huge glow about her when she was with the kids. He wanted her to glow that way when she was with him, he swore to it that she would. Shutting their door quietly, she took baby Joey out Emmett arms and held the baby close to her chest. Joey was now sucking on his fingers and sleeping peacefully in his mother's arm. She placed him in his crib and as Emmett hovered over her, she could feel herself wanting to be wrapped in his arms, but she dismissed the thought quickly.

Turning to face Emmet she smirked, "What?" she asked, "I miss you Bella." Bella rolled her eyes and went past Emmett, "Emmett don't start. We've been through this over and over again, and each time it doesn't work." "Bells that's because we were young, you had Ayden and Christopher at 24, and Joey at 27, baby were almost 30. I'm more mature and I know what I want, what I need, Bella I need you." His eyes pleaded with her, and she wanted badly to throw away her morals and rules and be given a chance at happiness but there was that something that pulled her back. She couldn't…she just couldn't. "Emmett, you're my boss, and the father of my children but that's all you can be. We can't be more because it just doesn't…we don't work." Tears were threatening to come out her eyes but she refused to show them, "Emmett love is something that you can have the chance to give away, and every time I give it to you it gets thrown back in my face. Are you really sure that you miss ME? Or do you just want the girl that you can't have." Bella crossed her arms, at Emmet's confused and hurt eyes. She didn't mean to hurt the big lug but what could she say but the truth. Bella sighed, and smiled "Goodnight Emmett." The love of his life then walked away, "Get some sleep you have that meeting tomorrow." She said while walking up the stairs, Emmett leaned against the counter, and rubbed his hands through his hair while processing the words just said. Everything Bella mentioned was right, and he knew it. He felt like a bastard but at the same time he just wanted her to forget about that and let him make her happy. Emmet would give Bella the world if she asked for it; he just wanted to share it with her. No matter what she did or said, Emmett would gain her back, he had to…he just had too.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :)<strong>


	2. Fell hard in Battle

**HI GUYS! THANK YOU TOO ALL THE REVEIWS! I LOVE YOU FOR IT! Also thank you for the support. I PROMISE to update as soon as possible because I know how fustrating it is to fall in love with a story and the authors do not update! I wont fail you I'll try to update each day! Thank you for the feedback! Here you go...enjoy! Also as a side note...I got my permit today lol! Congrats to me!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>The meeting went as planned. Emmett signed off on his deal and is to start the production of his movie next week. Bella was sitting in the café waiting on him to tell her what they needed to do next. She also needed to get home to the kids, and prepare them for bed because she had a few parties to hit. Being Emmett's assistant paid more than enough, but she couldn't get rid of her love of journalism, so she decided to pick up a job as a gossip columnist. Of course Emmett didn't want her working for any other male boss but him, but she did what she wanted. Besides, before she let Emmett come back into her life, that's how she got by.<p>

Bella was on her Iphone checking her emails when she felt a kiss on her cheek and arms around her. Gasping she looked up to see Emmett smiling down at her, she smirked and rolled her eyes while he went to take a seat on the other side. "How'd it go with casting talent?" she asked him, he took out his menu and began to look it over.

"We didn't fine much with the people, most of them were just looking for work." He said in an impassive tone, "The females?" Bella drawled out, she almost hear Emmett roll his eyes. "They were just there to flirt, really. I got flowers in the car for you and chocolates for the kids."

"I don't want anything from them, and I definitely don't want our kids eating their chocolates. They've probably laced it with something that's going to make you horny, and I don't want our kids humping pillows." "Oh, come on baby you know I only get the hots for you." Emmett told her proudly, while picking up his phone. He held up his finger as to excuse himself, and he went outside. Bella furrowed her eyebrows, since when did Emmett have to take phone calls outside? She was his assistant, she should know everything. Although this shouldn't be a surprise, Emmett didn't want her being in everything he did. He always had this discreet way about him, Bella just didn't want to get used to it.

She looked out the window to see him. He was nodding his head, and smiling about something. He was so beautiful. Even with him wearing a white, wife beater and a vest, with denim jeans and Jordan's Emmett looked good. Hell he could look like a hillbilly and she would still love him. She does still love him? Bella sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. What was she really doing here with Emmett?

He finally got off the phone and came back inside. "Who was that?" Bella tried to ask in a cool manner. "No one, just uh… a friend." He said playing it off, "Oh, and what did this friend want that had you so occupied?" "Nothing, just wanted to know about the casting." Emmett's eyes kept shifting which was making Bella suspicious. "Emmett does this friend of yours happen to be a women?" She raised one eyebrow. Emmett smirked and looked at her over his menu, which was raised high above his face. "No." He quickly replied. "If it is you can tell me…you found someone who can satisfy that need." She joked, "Didn't know you cared, AND…the only one who I want to satisfy that need will be you." Bella shook her head, "Not happening." Emmett was about to reply when the waiter cut him off.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy, I am so sorry to keep you waiting the chef has prepared something special just for you, and the little ones." The waiter smiled, "Thank you but I'm not-." Bella began, but Emmett cut her off before she could finish that sentence. "Thanks, but for the kids can you box it up to go. My wife is going to drop them off later, she has something to do." Bella narrowed her eyes at Emmett who had a big grin on his face, "Don't do it." She mouthed, Emmett shrug his broad shoulders and leaned back in the chair. "Wonderful, now what are having this fine evening Mrs. McCarthy?" "It's Ms. Swan." Bella hurriedly corrected the waiter, giving Emmett a quick glare; he rolled his eyes in return.

"And I'm just going to get the Portobello Mushroom and Vegetable melt." The waiter scribbled the order down, "Wonderful, and you Mr. McCarthy?" "Uh, actually I don't know? You know I have to watch my health since I'm getting older. Why don't we let my wife," he put emphasis on wife, "decide on what I should do." Emmett smiled at Bella's gaping mouth. She couldn't believe this; he was really showing off today. "Well." Bella stated picking the menu up abruptly, "Why don't we see what's so healthy here, since my…husband…is having health issues." Emmett smiled at the waiter, "She's good at this sort of thing." "I agree sir; I think that it is absolutely lovely that you don't mind allowing your wife to pick out your food." "I try; I have no issue with it. I know she only wants the best for me." Bella couldn't take anymore of this B.S. so she decided to end it now. "You know what honey; I think that the Ahi tuna tartae, along with the loaded wedge will do wonders for you." Emmett's big smile immediately left his face. He hated tuna, and she knew this but if he was going to play dirty with her than two can play at that game. "Honey are you sure? You know how I feel about tuna." "Oh I know love, but seeing as your having a few health issues, you know that tuna is rich in protein and plus I ordered the salad to balance out the taste." Bella smiled at Emmett's gaping mouth and handed the menus back to the waiter. "Thank you." Bella smiled at his triumphant.

* * *

><p>Lunch went by well, Emmett didn't eat the tuna or the salad of course, but he had a plan to make Bella pay him back. After paying and leaving the tip the two got into the car. "Take us home Ralph." The driver nodded his head at the command and the car rolled off. "Bella, I'm starving." Emmett groaned, "Really? Well maybe you'll think twice before lying to people." "It wasn't a lie, you will be my wife." He texted something on his cell phone, "And just how do you know that Emmett? What, you think we the snap of a finger you'll just get me to be anything you want?" Bella inquired a little bit offended. "Sweetheart, if I thought that you would give me anything on a snap I would hire people to snap for me. And, anyway you played right along, you liked the idea of being mine." He looked at her with a serious expression, Bella looked out the window. She couldn't lie to him and those eyes; she did like the idea of being Mrs. McCarthy.<p>

"So, when are you going to stop playing hard to get and let me make you Mrs. McCarthy?" He demanded. "Bella huffed, "Emmett we talked about this, "We just don't fit well together." "No, you think we don't fit well together, if you would give me another chance I would show you how well we fit together." Bella rolled her eyes, as Ralph came to a complete stop. They were home, and Bella wanted this conversation to be over, but she knew that Emmett wasn't going to let it go.

Making it home, the kids greeted the parent happily. Both 4 years old tried to climb up on their dad's muscles, while Bella went to go get Baby Joey. The baby was with the nanny, Edna who was giving him, his bottle. Sweeping up Joey in her arms, she kissed Joey on the forehead while Emmett and the kids followed. "Mom, me and Chris got majored today." Ayden said while swinging from Emmett's arm. "Yeah, and I made it to 40 inches!" Ayden gloated, "I got to 40 and half!" Christopher countered, "Na-uh, your 40 just like me." Ayden yelled, "No! I'm 40 and half, Nana Edna said so!" "Na-uh!" "Ya-huh!" Bella rolled her eyes, the boys were at it again, and baby Joey started gibberish wish was his way of putting in her two cents. "Well boys, how about this." Emmett said while picking up both boys, "When your dad was four I was only 39 inches. So you guys made it one more inch taller than me." "Yay!" The boys chanted, "Mom what about you how tall were you?" Christopher asked with his bright eyes, "Baby, I've always been short. Trust me, your going to be taller than me I promise." Bella chuckled, she looked at the clock it 9:30, the clubs have been opened, and to get a good seat she needed to be there by 10:00.

"Emmett." "Yeah babe." "Can you take Joey, I've got to get ready." He walked over to her, "Get ready for what?" "Club Zion, I gotta go tonight." She handed Joey to him; Emmett furrowed his eyebrows "Bella we talked about this you don't have to do this." "I know, but I want too." She answered back quickly; she ran her fingers through both her sons' hair and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Bella was dressed and ready to go, and the boys were all in bed. Walking downstairs, Emmett was just coming out the Baby Joey's room. "Well, well, well…you don't ever dress like that me." He pouted, "I do, every single day when you take me shopping." "Got to make sure my wife looks best." Bella sighed, "Emmett, can we not…" Bella was going to head for the door but was stopped by Emmett putting his hand on the door. "Just tell me why Bella." He begged her, "I've told you why, Emmett." Bella groaned, she really didn't feel like having this conversation. "That's not a good enough answer Bella, I'm tired of you saying that Baby." "Well Emmett's the truth, and you know it is!" She said her voice rising, she opened the door and Emmett followed her closing it silently.<p>

Bella paced quickly to the limo, she wanted to get away from him. "Bella, what is it that makes you think that we don't work well together. I told you, we were young and we didn't know any better. I know now, Bella I love you. You and I-." "You and I nothing!" she screamed at him, Emmett stopped talking and look taken aback at her sudden reaction. "You cannot do this to me again; you can't treat me like some trophy girl Emmett!" Bella held this in far too long, she didn't want to get into this but what could she say. She was tired of keeping this from him, and he needed to know. "No, Bella baby listen. I'm sorry for the mistakes, it would be different." "Oh it's never different!" She cut him off, "Emmett it's 7 years of never being different! I love you Emmett, but we cannot keep doing this to each other." Tears were already in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Emmett's eyes became sadden, he knew what Bella was saying was true. He didn't want it to be the last chance, she gave him. "Bella, I know I messed up a lot when I was with you. But, now we have kids…3 kids Bella, doesn't that mean anything to you." "It means the world to me Emmett, but when we were together you have to admit you weren't all that big on having Ayden and Christopher. Every time you missed a baseball game, a bbq, a birthday, I was there to explain it to them. We needed and wanted you Emmett, and the last thing we needed was a toy or another bracelet!" Bella sucked in a breath, and couldn't help but feel bad at Emmett's defeated look. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm trying Bella." He stated as the car pulled up, Bella bit her lip and got in the car. Rolling down the window, she looked straight forward. "Emmett…stop trying…this battle is lost." And with that, she rolled up the window and the car drove off into the gloomy, dark night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Review! Review! Review! I'll update soon :)<strong>


	3. Follow you through all the noise

**Hi guys! I'm glad that you loved the two chapters so far! Here is 3rd chapter as promise! Enjoy!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight, just this idea.**

* * *

><p>When Bella arrived at Club Zion it was one word, D-E-A-D. It was hardly anyone there. It certainly wasn't anyone interesting worth gossiping about. Oh great! This is just what Bella needed, just finishing a heated argument with Emmett that left her in her tears, and now she doesn't have anything to write to keep her job. She plopped down in a booth, and let her head fall on the table groaning. "Hello and what can I get for you?" she heard a male raspy voice say, "Just give me something that I can sink my tears into." "Aw come on, what happen date stood you up?" Bella shook her head, still sunken on the table. "I'm sorry that my voice bothers you so much, lost in the war. If you want to cover up your ears you can do that too." Bella lifted her head up, "Oh no I'm sorry I just…" she was immediately struck silent. Looking at her was one of the most gorgeous man she ever seen…second to Emmett. He was tall, blonde with long hair, and had green eyes. Bella figured that they were contacts, but who cared the rest of him was all real.<p>

"I'm sorry that my voice is that disturbing, I'll just go get that drink." "No, no, no. I'm sorry I just…my day hasn't been all that well." Bella quickly apologized, "It's cool. I just needed to see your face again; I can't stand it when beautiful women like you hide their face." He said in all too normal, dreamy voice. "Oh, thank you I-…wait you just spoke regularly." "Yeah, that happens when I see women like you." "And, just who am I?" Bella inquired with one eyebrow raised, he gave her a smile that almost made her heart stop. "Stick around an hour, and you'll find out." Bella shook her head and flashed him a smile back.

An hour later Bella found herself and this striking stranger talking in the booth she was in. They were laughing, and surprisingly she was really enjoying herself with this man. "So, what is it that you were doing here, we usually don't get women like you." "I am a gossip columnist; I heard that a few big names were going to be here tonight but apparently not." The guy smirked, whoever told you that were wrong. The only famous people we get in here are like Joan Crawford." "But she's dead." "Exactly." He smirked, Bella didn't get the joke but it was still cute that he tried. "If you really want to see some famous people…we have to take a trip down the broken road and across the street to Jimmy's." He got up and held out his hand for Bella to take. "Jimmy's." she repeated, walking out the club with him. "Jimmy's."

And in about 5 minutes, that's where they were. Jimmy's, a gay bar for men and women, now this place was packed. The music was bumping, colors were splashing and people were everywhere. Bella and the guy were weaving through the crowd, he had been here many times to the point that they were in V.I.P along with many other…well known guest. "Oh my gosh is that Rihanna?" Bella exclaimed while looking over to see the fiery, redheaded woman, in something that looks like it was painted on her. "Oh yeah, she's a regular." He smiled, "You should see the women she brings in here…Katy Perry." "Is that Selena Gomez?" "Megan Fox." He went to continue, "Oh my goodness, its Lindsey Lohan!"

Bella couldn't help but, be excited. She had never seen so many famous people in this place before. "All these people gay?" She yelled over to James, "Well either that or they just love to be around 'different' people." Bella couldn't believe how her luck had changed; she went from having no one to talk about to a million people to talk about. Her boss was going to love this; sure she was uncomfortable that she was a mother of three and in a gay bar with women who wouldn't stop staring at her. But then on the other side she was with him, a guy who she had just met and was having the time of her life with. A part of her missed Emmett, she wished that she could have fun with him this way…the way they used too. Bella sighed; she didn't belong here really with this unknown man. She missed Emmett, she missed her boys…she missed him. "Hey you ready to get outta' here." His voice rang through her thoughts, Bella smiled. "Yes! I've seen enough thank you." They asked Rihanna to do a small concert, and she is now molesting herself on the stage…that is the last thing she needed to see.

Walking out of the bar, Bella and this man were walking slowly to the car. He wanted to get to know her better, and she wanted to know him. "Did you see Robert Pattinson in the corner with the go-go guy in the back?" She joked, "Yeah as if I really want to see him." The guy said bitterly, "What? You don't like him?" She asked, "Please, the guy is full of himself." "How so?" "He's only had a few good movies; I mean come on….vampire really. OOO, look at me. I'm a vampire that sparkles in the sunlight and is in love with the girl next door, and I vow to love and protect her from anything, even myself!" He mocked in a valiant tone, Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay but still, you can kind of see where he gets it from I mean, if you loved someone that much wouldn't you want protect them?" "It's different forms of protection, his is beauty." "And yours is?" Bella asked, "Mines is…strength." Bella smirked at that, if anyone knew about strength it would be Emmett. Him and those huge muscles of his. "And what about you, do you need protecting? What's your number?" "Number?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "What's your deal, what are you about? I would love to know about you." "Well, my number is 3…and I am all about them." She answered proudly, "Them?" "My kids, I have three kids. Ayden, and Christopher are four and Baby Joey is a few months." "Three kids?" He repeated, "Three kids, are you sure you want to know a woman that has three kids, cause it's kind of a deal breaker for most men." "I think you'll find out I'm not most men." He smiled.

They arrived at the car and Bella was about to leave, she turned around to face him who had grin on his face. "I also think you'll learn that I love kids…and any of them coming from you, I'm sure will be beautiful just like their mother." He took her hand and kissed it, she chuckled. "So, do I have the pleasure of getting to know you?" He gave her a smile that she couldn't resist, "Yes, you do. May I have the pleasure of getting your name?" "James." He said confidently. "And yours?" "Bella, my name is Isabella McCar-." Bella immediately shut up, she couldn't believe what she was about to say, she almost claimed Emmett's last name.

It was so easy it almost slipped off her tongue, James smirked. "Bella McCar…was that supposed to have an end on it?" "No, it's Bella Swan." She answered, "Swan, you sure?" She shook her head yes, and laughed. It was embarrassing but what could she say. "Well I'm glad to get you know you Ms. Bella Swan." "The same…James." Bella then got into the car, and as James closed the door behind her, she looked back and smiled at him through the tinted window as the car pulled off. She didn't know what it was about him. In a way, she felt okay with James, but it was really something in his eyes. It was like he had an underlying demeanor in him, and it wasn't reaching the surface. It was never that way with Emmett; from one look at him Bella could tell everything about him. His eyes were one of the things she loved about him, still loves about him. Oh well, it didn't matter. She had a great night, with a great person. She had met someone new, and his name was James.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! James is Back! Guess we'll see how far he gets to know Bella...how will Emmett fill about it? Your going to find out soon! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Nothing that I wouldn't do

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love and reviews, and the adds! KEEP DOING THEM! Chap 5 may be up a bit earlier, so look out for that.! Some things go down in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight, just the concept and idea of the story, and Ayden, Christopher, and baby Joey!**

* * *

><p>Making her way in the house, Bella was nothing but tired. The house was dark, and she didn't mind it one bit. Dropping her keys on the table, Bella saw a cupcake left for her on the counter. Turning on the kitchen light, she saw it was from her kids and Emmett. She smiled, it was vanilla with icing, and had little sprinkles on it. Smirking, she took it and took a bite out of it which then she spit it out. It had no taste to it, but the effort was still sweet. She loved her kids, and speaking of them Baby Joey let out a wail. Groaning, Bella went upstairs to her son's room.<p>

When she got up there, she saw her son shifting in his covers wailing as loud as he could. Bella gently picked up her disturbed son and started to cradle him in her arms. "Shh, shh…what's wrong baby? Don't cry." The baby continued to cry, adding a few screams. Bella sighed and sat down in the near-by chair, "Joey what's all that fuss about? " She wiped her sons big, drop tears away. Could he be hungry, his bottle was empty? Her son started to really squirm in her arms; he even tried to roll over like he didn't want to be on his backside. Just then, Bella got an idea. She picked up Joey, and turned him around to smell his bottom. Her nose was met instantly with a foul smell. Bingo! "No wonder you're hungry, you've let everything you ate go to your pants." Standing up, she turned on the bedroom lamp and laid Joey on the changing table. After changing him, Joey started to settle down…and then finally quiet. Bella threw away the diaper, washed her hands in the bathroom and picked up Joey who was now trying to get comfortable in her arms. She sat on the sofa, and lay across it while holding Joey close to her chest. Leaning her head back, Bella was almost asleep to her baby's cooing, she was interrupted by another voice.

"Bella?" the voice asked, Emmett came through the door and Bella groaned more. "When did you get here?" he asked, sitting down on the floor. "I just did, Joey started crying as soon as I walked in. "I was coming to check on him, I just got out the shower when I heard the cry." And right he was, Emmett smelled of axe, a smell that Bella knew all too well. She reluctantly leaned closer towards him, and he reached for Joey which allowed him to brush against Bella's breast, which almost made her jump. She felt a small spark, Emmett felt something too he just didn't want to show it. "How was Club Zion?" he asked, adjusting Joey who was putting his small fist on Emmett's muscles.

"Dead, no one was there it was literary dead silent." Bella sighed, "Sorry about that. So what are you going to do, what are you going to write about the stars, you didn't see them." "Oh I saw them." Bella answered with an underlying theme in her voice, "But you said-." "There were all at bar, a…gay bar." Bella cut Emmett off, "A gay bar?" Emmett repeated with a sour tone, "How did you get there?" He asked, "This guy name James." Bella replied a little to sweetly, "James." Emmett voice suddenly went down two notches, "Who is James?" He demanded, "Some guy, I met at Club Zion. He was working there and saw that I was having a hard time and told me I was in the wrong place. So he took me to Jimmy's, it's a gay bar and I saw…Everybody!"

"What'd you do after Jimmy's?" Emmett interrogated, "He walked back to the limo and he asked for my name, I got his name and that was it." "He didn't try anything did her?" Emmett asked in a serious tone. "No, we just said we would get to know each other and that's it." Emmett smirked, "WHY, do you need to get to know him. He could be a serial rapist, or murderer or something." "Seriously, Emmett…a rapist? A rapist works at Club Zion, the most dead clubs in town, and rapists work there." Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "They like to have cover ups Bella you know that." He hissed, "And, the last thing you need to do is try to let this guy in your life, you're a mother of three." "Oh, I get it. So its okay for me to date you, but not someone who I met in a club, who could possibly be as good as you?" Bella sat up, "Whoa, wait your dating him?" Emmett sat up a bit straighter, "I'm not, but even if I was what's it to you?" "It means the world to me, and whoever this guy is trust me. he doesn't come close to Emmett McCarthy." He said hotly, "Oh please."

Bella plopped back down, "And he doesn't need to get close to you either." He growled, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy Emmett?" Bella got off the couch, "I wouldn't call it that, seeing as your mine and always will be mine. Jealousy isn't in my vocabulary especially when it comes to you, but if you want to say that I _Highly _dislike the fact that you are interested in a guy from a bar, and he's interested in you then yes that would be true." Emmett stood up and put sleeping Joey back in his crib. "Highly dislike?" Bella repeated chuckling, "Yes." Emmett shut the door a little too loud, to the point where it made a Boom sound. Bella turned her around and looked at Emmett like he was crazy, they both froze as they awaited the cry of their son. After 2 minutes, thank God Joey didn't make a peep.

Emmett came closer to Bella, "I mean Bella really, you want a relationship with this guy seriously?" He followed her to her room, "Emmett, I said that we said we would get to know each other. That doesn't mean date; it means exactly how it sounds." Bella took off her earrings, and took of her jacket. Emmett thought that she didn't hear him try to close the door, but she hurriedly threw her jacket at him. He made a look as if he had just been caught, "Don't even think about it." She stated each word clearly, and precisely. Emmett smirked and came near her, she turned her back which was a bad idea. As soon as she did Emmett swooped her up in his arms, and turned her to face him. Bella gasped as she was met face to face with him, "You don't really think that I'm just going to let some man come and take you away from me do you?" Bella tried to shift out of his grasp but it wasn't happening, "It isn't your decision to make." "It's not like you're going to end up with him, because every time you're going to be with him, you're going to think of me." Bella gasped; with realization in her eyes she knew Emmett was right. She did think of Emmett he was all she thought of all night. But she refused to let Emmett know it, Bella tried to pull out of Emmett's grasp but she got nowhere. Emmett's arms tightened around her and he smirked as she struggled, "Emmett what are you doing?" She asked aggravated, still trying to budge. "Something I should've done a long time ago." He whispered bringing his face to hers. Bella looked up and realized with one look what Emmett was going to do. She opened her mouth to say something but Emmett quickly closed it with a hot searing kiss.

Bella groaned, and tried to twist out Emmett's hold on her, but where ever she went Emmett followed her. She started to pound on his chest, pull his hair, anything that would get his face un-glued from hers. The kiss was burning Bella's body into flames, she felt like the air was being sucked out her lungs. They weren't even tongue kissing, but just the fact that Emmett's lips were on her and his dominant way of holding her…it was just all becoming too much, she was about to give up. Bella finally stood still and let Emmett trail his kisses from her lips to her neck, Bella tried to tilt her head down to kill Emmett's confidence, but all he did was tilt her head back which gave him more access and elicited a small moan from Bella. She heard Emmett smirk at his approval and she had to stop it before she let him give her another baby. When Emmett brought his lips back up to Bella's she let him slide his tongue in, and when did that she bit the tip of his tongue and lip all at once earning a jump from Emmett.

He held his lip and furrowed his eyebrow at Bella, "What was that for?" He asked holding his swollen tongue, "That is for kissing me, without my permission." Bella answered, "You liked it." Bella mouth went agape, "I did not." she said arrogantly, "Well you sounded otherwise." Bella narrowed her eyes at Emmett, "It's time for you to go." Emmett backed up with a cocky grin on his face, he knew he had Bella. She rolled her eyes as he went out the door, "Oh yeah" Emmett peeped his head through the door, "thought you should know that when I went for Joey, I was really going for your breast…Joey just so happened to be in the way." Bella gasped, and picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Of course he closed the door in time, and the pillow hit the ground. Bella rolled her eyes and sunk down on the bed, why did he always know what to do with her. The kiss, the touches, the movements...he knew her all too well. She was hoping that with James, that would all change.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapters a little short, but I love suspense.! Emmett thinks he has everything in control right now...will it stay that way? Find out! You know what to do, Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love ya :)<strong>


	5. As I reach for you

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love and the reviews and he constant adds! I hope I am not letting you down. This chapter is alot longer, the rest of them will probably be this way. I know this up later than usual, but had a pretty busy day. Anyway hope this makes up for it.! Contains some action.! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Waking up Bella gave a yawn; she heard commotion downstairs and turned over. Staring at her with big beautiful, brown eyes was her son Ayden. She smirked and sat up "Hey baby what's up?" Ayden giggled, "You look nice when you sleep mommy!" Ayden kept giggling, she smiled and saw another head pop up, and it was Christopher. "Okay, Christopher why are you in my bed?" "Because Ayden is in your bed, we got scared so we came in here." Christopher stated Bella kissed both her sons on their forehead. "Oh really, what did you get scared about?" "Vampires!" both her sons said, "Vampires?" Bella repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah." "What kind of vampires?" "The ones that sparkle!" Ayden asked Bella rolled her eyes, "Did your father let you watch Twilight again?" "He said that it reminds him of you and him." Christopher climbed on Ayden's back, "And how is that?" Bella asked interested, "Because the boy vampire loves the girl vampire a lot, and kills the people who try to kill her." Ayden said, "Yeah so dad said that if anyone tried to hurt you he would kill them, because he loves you!" Christopher concluded, by giving Bella toothy smile. She chuckled, "Well how about we go see this killer dad of yours, and your brother!" "Okay!" Both her sons, got up and the bed and ran downstairs as fast as their clumsy little legs could take them.<p>

Bella stood up and went to take a shower. It was a beautiful day and she and Emmett were taking her kids to their friends' birthday party. She just thought of something her shower was broken, they had to call the repair men to come and fix it. Huffing, Bella bit her lip. That meant she was going to have to use Emmett's shower, she rolled her eyes. Grabbing her stuff she quietly stepped out of her room, and made it to Emmett's grand room. Bella gasped as she closed the door, his room was always beautiful and big. Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in her heart; she never got a chance to be in his room. Ever since they've moved to the new house Bella never went to it, she tried to stay far from it as much as Emmett tried to get her to sleep in it.

Bella quickly shook the thought and hurried and went to his bathroom. Stepping in the shower, Bella sighed. After washing up she realized something, James! They never got each other's phone numbers. Guess it wasn't meant to be, sighing Bella leaned her head against the shower. James was kind of cute; she actually would've liked to start something with him. Grunting Bella groaned, now what was she going to do? How was she suppose to get Emmett off her mind now, "Bella don't be so sad baby, I'm right here." Emmett said through the shower curtain, Bella screamed. Pulling the curtain back, but still covering her body Bella glared at him. "Emmett what are you doing here?" She hissed, he was shirtless and looked too good. Bella had to stifle a moan as she wished her would come in here with her, "This is my bathroom in case you haven't noticed." Bella rolled her eyes, "You know my shower is broke so I decided to come and use yours." Emmett smiled a cocky grin, "Babe, I got that shower fixed for you yesterday when we were out. If you wanted to take a shower with me, all you had to do was say so."

Bella gasped, as Emmett started taking off his pajama pants. "Emmett don't you dare, get in here!" Bella whispered fiercely, "Well the way I see it Bella is that I would like to get clean too, so why don't we get clean together." "Emmett, I was in here first." "And now I'm going to be in here second." Bella huffed, "Can't you go take a bath or something?" "What's wrong Bells you think that you'll do what you've wanted to do for the past four years we've been living together?" Emmett stepped to the shower "Do-Not-Get-In-Here." Bella said each word firmly and carefully, "Tell you what, I'll let you get out and then I will get in the shower. Bella shook her head, "Deal, But you have to promise to close your eyes." Emmett rolled his eyes and closed them reluctantly; Bella turned off the water and carefully got out of it. Grabbing her towel she missed a step and accidently slipped, yelping she fell forward but fell into Emmett's eyes. She caught her breath, looking into his worried eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked her, she shook her head yes "Thank you for catching me." She panted out, "I'll always catch you." Emmett whispered to her, Bella stayed silent.

She didn't know what to do next; she was standing here practically naked, in her ex-boyfriends arms. And she couldn't be happier, or feel more secure. Right now, looking into Emmett's eyes she could see that he was thinking the same thing. In one quick motion, Emmett did the thing that had definitely been going through their minds. He leaned down and kissed her, it wasn't as rapid or slight as last nights, no. This kiss was far more dangerous, and it brought 10 times more heat. Bella wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck; she wanted him closer to her. Dropping the towel she knew that she was naked and she didn't care. Emmett picked her up by her hips and put her on the counter. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt his erection through his underwear. Bella groaned as she pushed herself father to it, Emmett started trailing kisses down her neck again, and traced from her jaw to her collar bone. Bella's breath picked up, she ran her hands down his strong, muscular back and pulled him closer to her. She knew this was starting to become too much, she and Emmett shouldn't be doing this. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground with Emmett but she couldn't help it. She had been lusting over him for years, but she couldn't do anything about it. Now it was getting harder and harder to resist him and sooner or later something was going to happen. Bella moaned softly, as Emmett started grinding into her. She wished badly that she could take off his briefs and just let him take her right then and there. Emmett's lips traveled further down to Bella's breast and her breath hitched. She had to stop this before he went all the way down, Emmett had gone down on her before and that's what got her pregnant the second time with Joey. "Stop this Emmett, we can't." She moaned loudly, as he took one of her nipples in her mouth. "Yes we can." Emmett grounded his erection further into her; Bella's hips involuntarily met his thrusts. She tried to pull away but Emmett wasn't letting her go. "Emmett we have to get ready…the kids." She tried to get out, Emmett started on the other breasts Bella thought she was going to lose it. "Emmet we have too…too…" "Bella don't. Baby, please…we need this." Emmett growled.

For a second, Bella was going to let him do what they've wanted for years. She started to move her hands to Emmett's underwear when the sweetest sounds she could ever hear happened. Baby Joey, started his uproar, and Christopher and Ayden were running up the stairs. "Mommy, Daddy, Joey is crying!" Her kids started chanting; Emmett groaned and laid his head on Bella's chest. "Saved by the bell." Bella said breathless, she got off the counter brushing against Emmett's hard on as she went down, and picked up her towel. She was about to go around him and he pulled her back by her waist, "This isn't over Bella." She smirked, "We'll see about that…wont we." Emmett tried to kiss her again, but this time Bella moved her head and got out of his grasp.

* * *

><p>After the shower incident, Bella and Emmett got the kids ready for the twin's birthday party. Bella's best friend, Victoria, was having the party at her house and Ayden and Christopher just so happen to become best friends with her twins. Pulling up to her house they could see the party was already started. Hopefully Joey would be able to behave. It had become a little bit awkward for Bella and Emmett since the bathroom scene. They sat in silence the whole ride to Victoria house, the kids jumped out the car and ran towards the front door leaving Bella, Emmett, and baby Joey. "You know sooner or later something is going to happen right. You can't keep fighting this forever Bella, you can't keep fighting <em>us." <em>Emmett turned off the engine, and turned to look at Bella. "I will as long as I can Emmett." She took off her shades and turned to get Joey out his car seat. "Why Bella? When are you going to stop playing these games and just…let me have you already?" He said a little aggravated, "Thought I was always yours." She smirked, "You are. But when are you going to let me make that official. I can't wait around forever Bella." "I'm not asking you too." Emmett sighed and unlocked the doors, "Emmett, if you want to go find another girl then do it, it's not like anything stopped you before." Bella grabbed Joey out his car seat, and got out the car.

Walking towards the house, she felt a little bad about what she said. But, Bella always had a short temper. And the fact that Emmett was trying to hold other women over her head, didn't sit easy with her. Making it in the house she saw the Victoria's was filled with nothing but kids, kids, and more kids. They were running, jumping, playing, screaming, and everything in between. Bella smiled as she saw her kids on the trampoline with a bunch of other kids. "Hey girl!" Victoria greeted her, with a batch of cookies. Her fiery, red head, friend was glowing and beautiful as ever. Bella walked over to the kitchen with her, "Hey girl, how are you?" Bella asked, "Busy!" Victoria put her hands on her hips, "I can see that." Bella laughed, "And I want to see that baby. Look at how cute he is he is so precious!" Victoria came over, and reached for Bella. "You should've seen him with Alice. I thought she was going to die just by looking at him." "Well, I can see why he is so beautiful; he has a gorgeous mom and sexy ass dad."

Bella hit her friend playfully, "Sexy ass dad, you wouldn't be talking about me now would you." Emmet came laughing through the house, "Who else?" Victoria replied right back, "Hey where's Craig and Eric we want to give them their presents." Emmett held up two big boxes, "You know there out back with your kids, you can put their presents on the table over there. Emmett shook his head, "Baby, I'm going to go see Mark okay." Bella shook her head, and Emmet disappeared into the back. "Hmm, Baby?" Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't even go there." "What is it, have you finally gotten your head out of your ass and give him what he wants." Victoria asked bluntly, "If you mean giving him another kid and a point less break up, then no." Victoria leaned her head to the side, "Bella, would you stop being so stubborn and just let him love you already. I mean come on, you two are meant for each other and all the mistakes that happened they were when you were young." Bella sighed and took baby Joey from Victoria, "I know Vicky but-." "But, nothing! You can only keep this up for so long; you better get back with Emmett before somebody else does. And, besides it's almost a little too late for you to get in the dating game anyway Ms. Swan."

"Actually I have met someone." Bella said in a matter-of-fact way. Victoria gasped, "Oh my gosh really! Who?" "His name is-." "James!" Victoria yelled out, "Yeah…how'd you know?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "No, I mean James." She walked past Bella to the door, Bella turned around and gasped. She had to hold onto Joey a little tight to make sure she didn't drop him, there standing there in the doorway was James. "Bella!" he exclaimed, "James." She said a little surprised, "Yeah how are you it's great to see you." he walked towards her and hugged her, "Is this baby Joey?" he asked, Bella shook her head yes. She glanced over at Victoria who had a confused expression; Bella's face almost matched hers. "You two know each other?"

Victoria walked over, "Yeah, we met at the bar. He helped me with a dilemma I was having and, well we said we would get to know each other." Bella replied, "How do you know him?" "Bella this is James who I was talking about, this is the father of my kids." Victoria came and touched James arm, Bella mouth went agape. She looked doe-eyed at James, he chuckled. "Told you I love kids." The whole room went awkward, Emmett came in laughing and went for the fridge, "Victoria, hey I think your kids wanna eat now they were trying to run to the grill." He closed the fridge and looked out our expression; the only one who was making noise was baby Joey. "What's wrong why is everybody so quiet." "Emmett, you remember James who I told you about?" "The insensitive, serial rapist yeah." Emmett said taking a sip of his beer, Bella smirked. "Well, um this is him." Bella leaned her head to the side to indicate James who was standing beside her. Emmett stopped in mid gulp and looked over at James. James held out his hand, "James, serial rapist at your service." He joked, "Emmett, Isabella's father of three kids." Emmett shook his hand, un jokingly.

"Oh yeah, I'm the father of Victoria's kids." Looks like my kids and yours are best of friends." James smiled, "It doesn't have to be the same way with their parents." Emmett made clearly, Bella cleared her throat, "Speaking of kids, Joey is getting a bit fussy so I think I'm going to go change him. And then, I'll be out for the presents." Bella grabbed her diaper bag, "Hey if you want I can change Joey, and you can go with your kids." James offered, "No, you won't." Emmett came up behind him, "I'll change my son, and Bella can go out with our kids." Emmett made each word clear, James smirked. "What's wrong, you don't think I could take care of Bella and her kids." "I wouldn't dare, leave Bella and our kids with you." "Afraid, that I might do a better job than you." Emmett smirked, "You wouldn't come near me." James stepped towards Emmett, "You wanna' bet?" Emmett took a step closer till they were both face to face, "Yeah, you wanna get to know someone, get to know me." Emmett threatened, "You wanna' know me." Bella stepped in front of the two men, "There will be no knowing here." "Yeah James, honey Bella is right. Besides, it's time to get the kids ready for presents and happy birthday so…Bella and Emmett can go change Joey and we'll open the presents." Victoria started pulling a reluctant James away from Emmett, "Nice meeting you Emmett." James chuckled, "Can't say the same." Emmett replied before James was completely out of their sight, "Bella that's James? You really wanted to get to know that guy?" Emmett took Joey who was now really fussing; they had let this argument go on far too long. "Emmett you're just jealous, because he isn't the ugly, boring doctor type you thought he was." "He has two kids." "And you have three, Emmett." "He isn't good enough for you to Bella, and I refuse to let him take away the very thing I am working hard to get." Emmett walked off with baby Joey, "You were the same way, when I was with Paul!" "You didn't have kids with Paul!" Emmett boomed back, and that was the end of that argument.

Bella huffed, and turned to look out the window. She didn't mean to for them to meet this way, but it had to happen some way, somehow. Bella had a million questions going through her mind, James had kids? James had kids with her best friend? Why didn't she know this? How is she to react to this? The questions just kept going and going and going but one question was answered for sure. James looked like a great father, and no he wasn't perfect, but he surely wasn't Paul…and Emmett was just going to have to deal with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Tension! And lots of it, Bella and Emmett sexual tension may be released, and looks like James and Emmett went macho one-on-one.! I know its kind of weird that Bella and Victoria are friends but I thought they could've been good friends. Now that James had found Bella, is she going to date him...and does Victoria have a thing for Emmett? Will he feed into it? Let me know how you liked the smut! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	6. It's not worth the struggle

**HEY PEOPLE.!Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and the adds.! Some of you felt very strong about the relationships that may began to happen. You reviews help me out much, so please keep expressing your opinion and thoughts of course.! Enjoy.!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight, I just own the idea and the kids.! **

* * *

><p>After the party, it was a lot of tension between Bella and Emmett. Bella was confused beyond reason, and Emmett was just upset at the fact Bella found someone who could, almost, meet his standards. James was a family man, he had two kids, and his ex girlfriend was beautiful. Emmett had always thought that Victoria was beautiful, if he had never met Bella he would've surely hooked up with Victoria. He noticed the way he flirted with her, it didn't mean anything until yesterday. Now that he and Bella were broken up, he couldn't help but recognize her. It's just that Emmett knew that it would be weird. How could he hook up with Bella's best friend, Victoria also had kids…it would be too much to start a relationship with Victoria…but if Bella kept refusing him, he might just have too.<p>

Getting home from the party, Bella thanked god that her kids still wanted to play. "Dad, you're still going to play ball with us right?" Ayden asked, Emmett chuckled "Yeah little man, when we get in you and Chris go to the garage and get the ball and the bat okay." "Okay!" Both their sons answered happily, Baby Joey started to gurgle and giggle in his seat. "Looks like Joey wants to play too." Bella stated, "No, Joey has to stay with mommy and wait for Mr. James to call." Emmett said sarcastically, "And why would Mr. James call?" Bella turned towards Emmett, "Because Mr. James is Ms. Victoria friend and now has our phone number." "That doesn't mean that he will call." "Bella, he was in love with you, of course he's going to call." Emmett said bitterly, "He is not in love with me." Bella adamantly said, "Yes he is." He retorted, "How do you know?" Bella asked irritated, "Because I've been in love with you since forever, and I know the look. Why do you think I was all over him at the party?" Emmett made a turn into the neighborhood, "Cause you can't stand anyone paying attention to me." Bella crossed her arms, "No, I don't like anyone stepping in my territory." Emmett said definitely, Bella smirked "Your territory." "My territory." Bella huffed, "Emmett I have never been your territory." Bella yelled, the car came to a complete stop and they were at the house. "Well maybe Victoria will be then." Emmett angrily spat at her, Bella gasped and was taken aback. She never expected this out of Emmett, and she certainly never expected her best friend to come after him. Bella noticed that Victoria had flirted with Emmett, but she thought it was harmless. She didn't think that he would take her seriously, or that Victoria would actually pursue it.

Bella shook her head slowly, "Okay, then fine. Make her your territory, maybe you'll finally leave me alone." Bella got out the car, "Bella I didn't mean-," But she cut him off with the slam of the door, "Daddy make mommy sad." Christopher whined, Emmett turned around to see his two sons pouting with a sad face. "Guys I didn't mean-." "You wouldn't really make Ms. Victoria are mommy would you?" Ayden asked, Emmett furrowed his eyebrows "No…guys, I would never replace your mother. It's just that", Emmett sighed. "When you love someone, and they don't…return it, you kind of get tired of waiting for it. And then someone else will come along, and be a lot nicer to you then the person you love, so…in order for you to be happy, you might go with that other person, just for a little while." "But we want you and mommy to stay together forever." Christopher said with big tears in his eyes, "We just want you to be happy." Ayden added in, baby Joey started gibberish but Emmett knew what he was saying. Emmett felt his heart almost break at his sons' dismal face. He sighed, not only was Bella mad at him but now his sons were upset. "Okay guys you know what, I promise that…I will try my best to always keep me and mommy together…and happy. But, you gotta' promise me something to?" "Okay!" Both sons agreed, "If me and your mom don't happen to make it…promise me that you wont blame me entirely, try to understand." The two boys shook their head slowly, "Deal?" Emmett put up his fist, "Deal." Both the boys confirmed, they then jumped out the car and ran towards the garage. Emmett leaned his head against the head board, its not like he was going to start a relationship with Victoria but he was tired of waiting for Bella to accept him. Decisions had to be made, and they had to be made soon.

* * *

><p>"Okay baby it's bath time." Bella started heating up water for Baby Joey, who was now chewing on his teething ring. The sink wasn't too deep, but deep enough for Joey to splash around in. She made sure the water was warm before she undressed him. The phone rang and Bella answered it, "Hello." "Hey Bella how are you?" She heard a male voice say, "James?" she asked, "Yeah, of course I just wanted to see how things were with you. Did you make it home okay?" "Yeah, we did. I'm actually about to give Joey a bath, what's up with you?" Bella put Joey in the water, and let him splash around. She held the phone to her ear by leaning her head to the side; she then took the soap and started to bathe Joey who was now slipping around.<p>

"Everything is good, the twins are asleep now Victoria is in the room with them." "Yeah, so…today was weird. I had no idea that you had kids James." Bella said puzzled, "It is weird, but well that's what I was calling about. I kind of wanted to apologize about not telling you, I just figured that when we talked all that would come into play."James said apologetically, Bella felt some sympathy for him. "No its fine, I'm just really caught off guard, Victoria is my best friend you know and well, the guy that I like is the father of her children." Bella chuckled, "Well…the guy that she likes is the father of your children." James declared, Bella's laughter immediately cut off short. She dropped the bar of soap in the bathtub and froze. "What?" she asked shakily, "What are you talking about?" James smirked, "Well it isn't really that hard of notice Bella, I mean he's all she talks about. They were totally flirting at the party, I wasn't even in the room and I knew they had a connection." Bella sighed, and took the soap before Joey tried to put it in his mouth. "Is she um, is she there?" "Victoria yeah she is." "Can I speak to her." It was more of a demand from Bella than a question, "Yeah sure, but just one question. I was wondering as a make-up for today, Eric and Craig wanted to go out to the park and they wanted Ayden and Christopher to come…I'm taking the boys and I was hoping that you could come and bring Ayden and Chris."

James said hopeful, Bella could almost see his face through the phone. That type of face that has the boy pacing back and forth with his eyebrows glued up to his forehead. Bella felt herself chuckle some, pulling Joey out the water she sat him on the counter and began to dry him. "Is Victoria coming to the park?" "No, its next Tuesday she has to go in for work early." Bella gasped, "Next Tuesday? That when Emmett starts filming his movie." She remembered, "Well, that's great! So then you can just bring them…and it'll be me and you. A date." Bella chuckled, "Me and you, a date? With kids?" "Yeah, it'll be fun it'll really give us some time to get to know each other." Bella sighed, "Um, well I'll see what Emmett needs me to do, and of course I have to ask the boys, but I think we might be able to make this happen." She finished drying and putting lotion on Joey, she picked the baby up and started to put him in his night clothes.

"Great! Well um, I would let you talk to Victoria but she's on the phone right now with somebody but I'll tell her to call you back, and I will hopefully see you Tuesday." Bella smirked, "Hopefully. And who ever it is they can wait this is her best friend on the phone." Bella said firmly, "I would but she's been talking to this person since like last week so I'm guessing their important." James replied back, "Oh…okay well then don't bother her I'll just talk to her later." "Alright then, see ya' later Bella." "Bye James." With that Bella hung up the phone just in time to stop Joey from turning on his stomach and crawling away from her.

Joey always made it hard for someone to dress him, it was cute but wait till he can start walking…running! Bella thought back to when Ayden and Christopher started walking, when their wobbly legs started to move Emmett was with them. He called Bella in to see them, they walked back and forth that day going from Bella to Emmett. That was when they were happy, when Bella and Emmett was a couple.

She always wondered how the break up affected their kids. It probably didn't make a big difference to them because they all live in the same house. Even when Emmett and Bella broke up, and she started dating Paul the kids were in daycare or with Emmett. They have never been in a situation where they weren't with both parents, and their parents were with somebody else. Bella didn't know if she wanted to put them through that, how weird it would be if their mom dated their best friend's dad. _How weird would it be for their dad to date their best friend's mom? _A thought surfaced in Bella's head. What James said struck her really hard, and what Emmett said in the car almost felt like a slap in the face to her. Emmett had dated other women while living with Bella, he just never took any of them seriously. But back in the car, they way he said "Victoria being his territory." It sounded to stationary, it sounded like it was set in stone, like he meant it, and that scared her.

She hadn't took in the fact that maybe Emmett and Victoria actually had something going. Rage consumed Bella instantly, how could her friend do this to her. She rooted her and Emmett on, and now she's trying to take him from her? He's the father of Bella's kids for goodness sakes! _James is the father of her kids…and your talking to him. _The conscious voice counter attacked. It doesn't matter! She yelled back in her mind, she shouldn't be trying to take him. _How can she take, what you don't want. Emmett deserves to be happy also. _Bella gave a huge huff of breath, she guessed she was right. She had blown Emmett off a lot, and he does deserve to be happy. Just for some odd reason, Bella guessed that he wouldn't stop until it was her he was happy with. Then again if she kept denying him…how could it be her who he was supposed to be happy with? Bella sighed and dropped her head on Baby Joey's tummy; the baby giggled and started squirming around. She looked up and saw her son giggling away. Bella decided to blow in his tummy and tickle it a little bit, something that Emmett always did. Joey grabbed Bella fingers with his cute little hands, pulling down his shirt Bella heard Emmett coming in through the hallway.

"Bella." She turned around, "Hey." She said plainly, "I was just coming to see if you need help with Joey but I see that you don't." "Well um, the water is still in the sink you can let that out." Emmett shook his head yes, she noticed that when he walked past her, his Iphone had end call on it and the minutes were still showing. He had been talking to someone 8 minutes ago, around the same time Bella had been on the phone with James. Emmett's thumbs covered the screen, but she did make out "Ictoria." "Who'd you just get off the phone with?" She interrogated, "Victoria." He said bluntly, Bella felt as if he had shot her. "Who'd you get off the phone with?" He asked her back, "James." She replied just as fast. "I told you he would call." Emmett grumbled,

"Well how long have you and Victoria been talking?" "Not that long, she just wanted to know the progress of the movie." Bella snorted, "Well I'm your assistant and her _best-friend, _why didn't she just ask me?" "Bella I don't know. She got my number-," "How did she get your number?" the questions rolled right after another. Emmett smirked "Now who's jealous?" "I am not jealous Emmett I'm just trying to figure out why she's been calling you so much." Bella picked up Joey and gave him his bottle, "Maybe she likes me." Emmett walked out the bathroom to face her, "Do you like her?" The room became quiet for a second except for Joey's sucking on the bottle, but even his eyes were shifting back and forth between his parents, as if he was waiting for something to go down. "Do you like James?" Emmett leaned his back against the wall, and crossed his arms. "He asked me on a date, Tuesday." Emmett dropped his head, "The park thing?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows "How did you know?" "Victoria told me, she was going to invite me but I told her that I had to work and she said she had to go in early."

Bella mouth opened a little, now Victoria is inviting him to things without telling her. What the hell is going on! "What did you tell James?" Emmett brought her out of her thoughts, "I told him that I had to see what you would say because I know you film the movie Tuesday." "I don't care Bella; I don't need you there really." He sounded irritated, Bella made a sound of disbelief, did Emmett just tell her that he didn't need her. "No I'm sure that you'll just ask Victoria to step in my place." Emmett looked up at her, "Maybe I will." He said, Bella kept her gasp in. "Maybe you should." The room went quiet again, both parents looking at each other. Emmett had a dead look in his eyes, and Bella's face was filled with attitude. Emmett shook his head, "Whatever. Have fun."

He then walked out the door, and shut it behind him. Bella sat down in the chair, still holding Joey she leaned back in the rocking chair. What was happening? In one day she went from having her best friend to being loyal, to betraying her. She went from having Emmett to not having him. Had he really given up, was Bella really about to lose him. Pushing back threatening tears, she did realize one thing. If Emmett was going to have some fun, then he better not try to come back. 3 strikes, and you're out.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! More tension...this time not so sexual, but believe me smut is on the way.! How long has this Victoria and Emmett thing been going on? Has Emmett become tired of fighting for Bella? Is Bella just being jealous and clingy? She cant keep Emmett if all she's going to do is reject him right? How will the kids really feel about it? Let me know! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Running up to these Front Lines

**Okay guys sorry this one is up a lot later than usual but the days have been busier.! Thank you for reviews on the last chapter, and the recent adds.! Many of you have strong opinions of the relationships that may happen, I can only say that things will get interesting.! Enjoy.! **

**Disclaim: I dont own Twilight. Just the idea and kids.!**

* * *

><p>The weekend came and gone, and Bella and Emmett have ceased to make up with each other. They are only together when it comes to the kids. Bella has baby joey some hours and then Emmett comes and gets him for the rest of the hours. James had called Bella too see if the kids were coming to the picnic, and after the argument with Emmett she totally agreed.<p>

Bella was in the kitchen baking a pie, she wanted to have something to bring to the picnic and her kids loved coconut. She wasn't doing to bad for her first time and Joey was on the kitchen counter in front of Bella in his seat. Ayden and Christopher were outside running and playing with Emmett. They were having their little game of soccer, and Emmett came in for some water. "You cook?" Bella smirked, "I bake. There's a difference." "No it isn't." Emmett said taking a sip of water, "Yes it is." "How so?" He asked intrigued, "Baking is making pastries, cooking is just…well it isn't pastries." "But there all under the same umbrella right?" Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes Emmett." "I think its cute…you _baking."_ "Oh yeah, and why is that?" Bella chuckled, "Well cause you used to, bake, for me all the time. Plus I think the apron is cute." Emmett motioned to Bella's apron which had a man and wife stick figures, in love with a pie in the shape of a heart. "When are you going to bake for me?" He asked, "Don't you mean, when is Victoria going to bake for you." Emmett snorted, "She prefers cooking." "How do you know?" "Cause I know." Emmett stated plainly, Bella huffed.

This whole James and Victoria thing was getting nerve racking, over the weekend Bella and Emmett had been talking to Victoria and James. It was kind of made clear, that well, one was dating the other. Emmett hooked up with Victoria the same time as Bella hooked up with James. Tuesday was going to be there official date. "You know it's in the papers right." Bella crossed her arms, "About me and Victoria, yeah." Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "And you're okay with that?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "I mean Bella we aren't officially dating, and I'm not calling her my girlfriend. It's just that we…talk, and were probably going to see each other some." "Emmett you might as well call her your girlfriend." "Are you calling James your boyfriend?" Emmett shot back at her, "No…were just spending some time together." Emmett crossed his arms, "Might as well call him your boyfriend." Bella couldn't say anything to that, every time she attacked him about Victoria he would counter attack her about James.

She hated the fact that he was right, she hated this whole thing. Why did she have to start liking James, and why did Victoria have to be so secretive and shady about her liking Emmett. In all, they were both being childish. Bella felt she deserved to be happy, but she can't expect to be happy with someone else and keep Emmett waiting on the sidelines, for something that may not even happen. Emmett shouldn't be feeding into Victoria's flirting to make Bella jealous, but then again…what if he was just trying to be happy also. She ran her fingers through her hair, and was brought out of her thoughts by Emmett saying something to her. "Bella the timer!" Bella gasped, "Oh no!" She ran past Emmett to get to the oven, pulling it open she quickly grabbed for the pan and took it out. "Bella wait you-,!" she heard Emmett began, but before she could register what he was saying, she felt as if her hands had instantly caught on fire. She realized that she grabbed the pan without using mittens and it felt as if her hands were going to fall off. Dropping the pan, it rapidly went to the ground but it scorched Bella's legs on the way. "Ow! Damn!" Bella started shaking her hands, "Oh my gosh no! After all I just did, the damn pie is ruined, my freaking hands are burning, and my legs…" she almost started to sob, "My legs really hurt."

Emmett grabbed a towel and picked up the pan with the broken pie still on the floor. Stepping around it, he picked Bella up effortlessly and placed her on the counter. He then wet a towel and started to rub it slowly on her legs, it started to soothe her legs and then her hands. But it was more comforting that Emmett was doing it, she wasn't sure if she would've felt so comfortable had it been James. "How does that feel?" He asked continuing the pattern of rubbing smooth circles on Bella's legs, "They still hurt." Bella sniffed, "You're such a baby." Emmett chuckled, Bella wanted to say your baby. But instead she said, "Yeah well, when you burn your hand and legs let me know who the baby is." Emmett smirked, "You are." Bella laughed, Emmett smiled at her.

"How does that feel you feeling better?" Emmett took away the towel and started using his hands to massage her legs. Bella's breath hitched some, not because his hands were on the burn spots but because of how far up they were. She felt herself disconnect from her body, and move to Emmett's touch. Her legs slightly parted only to where Emmett could be in between them. "You know, you don't have to get hurt just in order for me to do this, I could massage you if you just asked." Emmett fingers skimmed her legs. "Maybe I will." "Maybe you should." These words were repeated yesterday but now they were in a whole new light. Bella felt Emmett fingers go up further and she couldn't help but want them to be inside her, and the rate that Emmett was going…they just might be.

"Mommy are you okay!" Her son Ayden came running into the house; Emmett's hand rapidly went away as if he had just burnt Bella again. Bella hopped off the counter to comfort her young son who had worry in his eyes, "Yes baby Mommy's okay." She looked at Emmett and then hesitated, "Because of daddy, mommy's okay." She saw Emmett's eyes shift down, "Where's your brother?" "Outside in the goal." Ayden replied, "I'll go get him, in the mean time Ayden go wash your hands its time to eat." Ayden shook his head at his father's command; Bella picked up her son Joey and put him in Ayden arms, "Put Joey in his high chair seat okay." Ayden shook his head and smiled, he loved being able to do things for his little brother. He grabbed onto Ayden tightly, and went to the seat to carefully place him in there. Bella didn't know what was wrong with her, one moment she hated Emmett and the next she wanted to be with him. It was a lot of sexual tension between them, but in all she shouldn't want to sleep with him so easily. Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain as she thought of, what if Emmett was fulfilling his needs with Victoria. According to Emmett he and Victoria only started talking a week before Bella and James did, and it was only for him to cast her in the movie as a extra to get extra pay but now it turned serious.

After dinner Bella went to bed thinking about all the things that could possibly go down between Emmet and Victoria and she and James. What if they actually had long relationships? What if they dated fell in love with each other and got married? How would they take to that, Bella and Emmett certainly couldn't live in the same house together. What would people say? What would the press say? Most importantly, what would the kids say? Bella gasped as it finally hit her, no one had considered the kids. It would be so weird for Ayden, Christopher, and Joey to take to Victoria as a mom. Bella knew she wouldn't be comfortable being a mother to Eric and Craig. The boys are best friends now they had to switch parents; Bella remembered how it was having a different parent when her father left. It didn't feel great, and kids always flock to another parent in a divorce. In Bella's case it just so happen to be her dad, but in the kid's case she didn't know if she wanted another woman looking after her kids. Rolling over, Bella found herself wishing that Emmett would come into her bed right now, and they could just talk about things going on now. She wanted to tell him to leave Victoria alone, but if had to leave her alone then she would have to leave James alone. Bella had get rid of the source that was doing all of this, she HAD to talk to Victoria tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Emmett lied on the couch with a million thoughts running through his mind. Both boys were gone the only one who was left was Baby Joey, and he was asleep right now, curled up on Emmett's chest. What happened in the kitchen yesterday was shocking to him. He had been trying to avoid conversation with Bella, and he knew that he shouldn't be trying to get closer to Victoria. It was just something about her, she was Bella's friend but did that mean that he was supposed to alienate himself from Victoria. She was a mother of two, red head, totally cute, but was she what Emmett wanted in a woman. He had been with Bella so long that he knew she would be the only one. Emmett had wanted Bella back in his life for years, he wanted to marry her and keep her with him for all time. The thing that happened with Rose was just physical it didn't mean anything, and it never would. But with Victoria he was almost sure that she wasn't going to be just physical, Emmett could actually see himself with her.<p>

Looking at his sleeping son, something hit him. The kids. Ayden and Christopher were clear that they didn't want Victoria as their mom. Even though Emmett made them promise him that they would understand, they were just kids. They were probably just saying yes to him. Emmett thought about what would happen, if these relationships had been set in stone. The talks, the family moments it would be was to weird for the kids to handle it. They were best friends, now there brothers and have each other's dad. Emmett could hear his son now, walking around looking for Bella his real mom, but yet being face to face with Victoria. He knew that Ayden and Christopher would be resentful of her and he didn't feel too sure about being a dad to Eric and Craig. And he knew that Ayden and Christopher didn't want to cal James their father.

James. Emmett seethed, that blonde hair, motorcycle freak. He was the cause of all this, Emmett felt the need to get rid of him. Had it not been for James none of this would've ever happen. Emmett wanted to punch him in the face, strangle him, and tell him don't ever mess with what was his. But, instead he knew that he had to talk to him. Get him to understand that he needed to leave Bella alone, enough so they could work this out. The only thing is if James had to leave Bella alone, then he would have to leave Victoria alone. He had no issue with that, I mean yeah things could've gotten real with her but that's not where Emmett was taking it. After seeing how Bella and James react to each other, that relationship could happen. Feeling Joey stir in his sleep, he heard his son start to groan and move around. Emmett brought his hand up to help the little guy not fall off him. Joey started a little whine, then a cough, and then a cry. Emmett sighed and got up.

Joey was holding onto his dad's shirt, and Emmett knew that it was changing time. Bella had fed Joey before she left, so he knew he wasn't hungry. Going up the stairs Emmett went to Bella's room to get the diapers. When he opened the door the smell of her hit his nose and he immediately whished that she was here with him and not letting James smell her. Changing Joey, Emmett washed his hands and looked at his son who was now sitting on the counter looking at him. His phone rang, he saw it was text from Bella. "Everything at the park is fine. Should be getting to movie site, tell Joey I love him." That was the end of it, no I love you, no I miss you, just everything is well, and tell Joey he loves him.

Emmett huffed, picking up Joey he took him to his car. Before pulling out, Emmett felt his phone vibrate again. This time it was coming from Victoria, "Heading to the production site, can't wait for first day, James said they were having fun. See ya' soon, Love ya' ;)" Emmett smirked and shut the phone; he put his hand on the wheel and then started up the car. It was something about Victoria's text that made him feel appreciated inside, but it wasn't the same as if Bella would've texted it. Backing out the drive way, Emmett did realize one thing…he had to make a choice. Who was going to be his girl…and he was sad to say that it was close to being Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is where the boll gets rolling.! These relationships are really happening but both Bella and Emmett are adamant about pursuing them.? What are they going to do? And how will the kids really feel about the mixed parents.? Are Bella and Emmett being selfish...or do they both deserve to be happy.? Let me know your thoughts.! REVIEW.! REVIEW! REVIEW.!<strong>


	8. My flag held High

**Hey.! Thanks for all the love and reviews on the latest chapter. I love how you guys express your thoughts on what's going on in the story.! Makes me feel as if I'm not the only one here rooting for them, even though Im writing it LOL.! So PLEASE keep doing it.! Enjoy.!**

* * *

><p>Being at the park with James so far was going great. The kids were having fun, running free through the green canvas. Bella laughed seeing her kids having so much fun, James was with them playing ball. He was good with all kids, which is explainable since he is a father but, he had this underlying thing about him. When Emmett played kids with the boys he was laid back and smooth, when James did it he was rigid and hard. He seemed as if he was training the boys for an Olympic game, not just fun in the park.<p>

She sighed; she had to stop doing this. Comparing everything James did to Emmett, they are two totally different people and James will never be Emmett. She just couldn't help it, she couldn't help but feel on the edge. Here she was with a man who she was dating, but he didn't feel like he was her boyfriend. When Bella was with Emmett she was in total love with him, just the fact that she had the title of being his girlfriend made her fly off the ground. Now he could possibly be giving that title to Victoria.

Bella talked to her on the way to the park. Victoria said that she did have feelings for Emmett once she realized that she and James weren't getting back together. She was afraid to tell Bella for fear of ruining their relationship. Bella scoffed at that, as if lying about it was going to make things any better. Victoria apologized saying that she really didn't mean to go behind her back and try to talk to Emmett, Bella told her she didn't know if they could continue being friends after this. But then Victoria brought up the deal with James, Bella cursed at it. Every single time she could attack Emmett or Victoria about being with each other they could say the same thing about her and James. It was the same situation, same motive, and same deal. She hated that, but Bella wasn't going to change it. Getting her mind off the situation, Bella saw how much attention her sons were giving to a dog. It was a miniature schnauzer, too cute and her sons were having the time of their lives with it. Bella knew that Eric and Craig had dogs, Victoria said that it kept the kids company and busy while the parents were out.

Just then she got an idea, if their parents were going to busy then maybe it would be best, if Bella got the boys a dog. They could play with it, name it, everything and it would take their minds off the situation! James and the kids ran over to get to some snacks, "Mommy we scored three!" Ayden fell in her lap. "Yeah we won the game!" Christopher said with his mouth full of sandwiches, "Your kids got skills. Took mine in the dust." Eric and Craig were pouting and both had mean looks on their faces. "All thanks to their father." Bella said, James smirked. "Well I'm sure they could do a lot better, I mean Emmett couldn't show them stuff I taught them today." James gloated, Bella furrowed her eyebrows at that statement, it was if James was downing Emmett, and trying to make him look bad.

Bella ignored him and turned to her kids, "You guys what do you think about adding another member to the family?" "Are you having another baby mommy?" Christopher frowned at her, "Joey didn't get to be the baby for long." Ayden said, Bella smirked and glanced at James who was frowning at her also. "What?" she asked him surprised at his reaction, "Are you pregnant?" he mouthed to her in an aggravated tone, "No. And if I was, what's it to you?" Bella asked in a heated tone right back, "Well it would've been nice to know if he had knocked you up before I hooked up with you." James crossed his arms, Bella raised an eyebrow. "And if he had?" she challeneged, James shook his head "It just would've been nice to know if I had to raise 4 more kids." "There not your kids." Bella quickly replied, James looked at her with a glare. He then turned away from her. "Eric, Craig lets go to the bathroom, okay."

Both boys looked back at Ayden and Christopher and rolled their eyes and followed their dad. "Ayden, Christopher…are Eric and Craig being mean to you." "There just mad cause we beat them." Christopher tried to play it off, "No they aren't, they said that they were mad because you're taking their mommy from them." Ayden said, Bella gasped. "They said that?" Bella was appalled she didn't want Eric and Craig thinking that she wanted to steal Victoria from them. "Yes, but we told daddy we don't want him replacing you with Ms. Victoria." Bella was in complete shock, she couldn't believe this was going on behind her back. Turns out this was really bothering the kids and that changed everything. Bella didn't know if she could continue going with this if it was going to cause too much trouble between the kids. She had to talk to James and Emmett no matter what she had to make sure her kids would be okay.

"Mommy what did you want to ask us?" Ayden said taking her out of her thoughts, "Well I saw how much that you guys really liked being near the dog, and I see how you are with Jasmine at Victoria's house, so I was wondering?" "Can we get a dog mom!" Both her sons asked her with a bright smile, Bella laughed. "Yes of course, we have to ask your father but I'm sure he won't mind. We'll go pick it out next week." "Yay!" Ayden and Christopher, were jumping up and down. "Were getting a dog! Were getting a dog!" They chanted together, "A dog?" Bella jumped as she saw James behind her, she never knew he was there. "You wouldn't be talking about your father would you?" Bella gasped, "James that isn't funny." Bella quickly replied, "Sorry mom." He sarcastically apologized; his little jokes were starting to get on her nerves. If she didn't end things with him because of the kids, she would about his lame jokes about Emmett. "The boys are getting a dog. I just told them the good news." "Oh congratulations boys!" James said sarcastically, "James I think its time we go. I have to get home and get to Joey." James shook his head, "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Getting in the car, the ride home was tension. Bella was having huge second thoughts about continuing things with James. They stopped on the way home to let the boys get some ice cream, Bella decided this was the perfect time to talk to him. "James, did you know that the kids don't was us being together." He smirked, "Yeah but there kids, it doesn't matter what they want." Bella was taken aback at his cool demeanor when it came to his kids, "My kids don't want us together either." "Bella you're really going to let that stop you just because your kids don't like the new boyfriend. My mom had plenty of boyfriends and she didn't care whether I liked them." "James this isn't about your mother, this about our kids having issues with their parents relationships. I mean when you think about it you have to admit, it's weird that their parents are dating the other. What if we ruin their friendships?"<p>

Bella turned towards him, "There are a million friends out there Bella, so what it's kind of weird that the kids don't like us being together. They'll get over it, this like our first official date. Every person gets to be happy Bella." "Well James what if I'm not happy?" Bella raised the question with an attitude, "You will be trust me. Your just upset now because of the kids little tantrum, after a minute you'll see what I'm talking about." James said sure of himself, Bella was about to say something when the boys got back in the car, looking in the back to her kids Bella saw their little faces and couldn't imagine them being un happy because of her wanting to be _happy. _Emmett would've never made such a careless statement, he would have taken into consideration everything that was going on and he would've stopped the relationship if it meant the happiness of their kids. James was no Emmett…and Bella didn't know if she was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Filming the movie was going well. All the actors had brought their A-game and they were getting some great shooting done. Everything was getting done on time, and the bloopers were hilarious. Emmett was sure this movie was going to be a hit, but he knew it was all due to Bella. She was the one who set up the interviews, found the cast, hired the workers; the movie was going well because of her. Emmett knew that he was lying when he said that he didn't need Bella here. He actually did, not to work or handle people but just to be here with him. When Emmett first directed a movie Bella was there to help him, she added new ideas that would make the movie go smoother, and most importantly she was always there by his side. Looking at Victoria she wasn't anything compared to Bella. She had been in the way ever since she got in here, she did nothing but eat and flirt with the crew. And her cherry, high voice grated on everyone's nerves. People even passed Emmett glares and even asked him where Bella was. Also Victoria came in looking like she was going to the movie premier, of course Emmett thought she was cute but the silk dress and 6-inch shoes were doing too much. Had it been Bella she would've just showed up in a regular shirt, some jeans and converses, and Emmett would've still wanted to make love to her. He missed Bella and his kids, he missed his home with her, and wanted nothing but to be with her right now. This emotion had him pretty much of it that day, and was glad to be able to take a break.<p>

Sitting in his dressing room, Emmett let his head lean back and just rest for a while. With everything going through his head, he had a terrible headache. Her voice…did nothing to soothe it. "Emmett baby you okay?" Victoria asked leaning against the door, "Yeah, I just got a headache that's all." "Awww, well maybe I could make it feel better." She tried to walk over all sultry to Emmett; he had to stifle a laugh when she tripped. Victoria played it off and straddled him. "Victoria what are you doing?" Emmett sat up furrowing his eyebrows, Victoria put her hands on his chest and let them slowly travel down his beautiful body, a movement that would've turned him on had Bella did it. "I just want to make you feel better Emmett baby, relax." She tried to start kissing him on his neck, and ear while letting her hands travel down and get under his shirt. Emmett didn't feel turned on what so ever, only disgusted and uncomfortable.

Shifting he grabbed Victoria's hand from under his shirt and stood up getting her off him. Victoria pouted and sat down, "Victoria we just hooked up yesterday and it isn't even official." She got up and walked over to him, "But baby I don't care about that, I've always wanted you Emmett." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Baby I just want to be yours I don't care who knows or not." Emmett smirked, did Victoria not care about her. What kind of woman who cares about herself doesn't mind not being put in public? Bella made it clear that if he was going to be with her, she wasn't all about sex and if that's the only reason why Emmett was there he could step. Emmett instantly fell on love with her, and he didn't want to pressure her into sleeping with him right away simply because he didn't want to use her body. Emmett loved Bella for her personality, and her fiery attitude, this fiery red head was getting on his nerves "Victoria look, sex isn't the best way to get to me right now." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well what does?" "I'm just worried about things with the movie, everything is going well but we can't reach our deadline so quickly." "Awww, baby you're stressed well, should I like…yell at them or something?" Emmett looked at her like she was crazy, "There not doing anything wrong." "But your stressed so like they have to do something wrong." She tried to get him to see her point, Emmett sighed "How are the kids?" he said trying to change the subject, "Oh, there fine." She said causally looking at her nails, "Just fine…they aren't having fun?" Emmett wanted more detail, "Yeah, fun…that's what I meant." She said dumbfounded, what was wrong with her?

Emmett had been on edge all day about his kids, not the fact that they were with James but just the fact that they were away from him. Seeing Victories, impassive attitude about it Emmett felt almost offended. She doesn't even care about the safety of her kids.

"James said that the kids didn't like us dating?" Emmett snorted some, "They don't?" Victoria shook her head, "They think you're trying to replace James, and Bella is trying to replace me, which is totally untrue." "Yeah but…if that's what there worried about then shouldn't we take that in consideration." "Emmett their kids, they'll get over it." Emmett was agape at that statement, how could she say that. "Victoria these are kids, they just don't get over it." She sighed, annoyed with Emmett's caring. "Baby look, regardless of what they do, right now they are just getting through it sooner or later they'll finally accept it and its not like their parents are dating strangers so it isn't a problem." "That's exactly the problem. The kids are uncomfortable with their friends parent dating each other and I agree with them."Victoria made a whatever sound, "Honey look, you're just stressed about the movie right now so I'm going to go get another muffin and let you think. Everything will be fine Emmett, you'll see."

And with that Victoria stumbled her way out the door, leaving Emmett to his thoughts. He plopped down in his seat and let his head fall on the desk. What was he doing? His kids weren't supposed to go through this. The conversation between him and Ayden and Christopher replayed through his mind. Their sad little faces, pleading voices, it all made his heart break. Emmett did want to be happy but he didn't want to risk his kids happiness for him to be with women that isn't meant for him. Emmett remembered how his mother and father dated other people and he was miserable with his mom men. He wished that she took into consideration what he wanted, and she didn't.

He refused to let his kids go through the same thing, Emmett was going to talk to Bella and make her understand everything that was going on. If he had to stop dating Victoria, she had to stop dating James, and he wasn't sure if she wanted to do that, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. But when it comes to their kids, Emmett only hoped that he could get Bella to see what was happening. He wanted to surrender to Bella for the sake of their kids….and he needed her to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have alot going on here.! Dont you just hate James and his smart remarks.? And what's up with the possessiveness of Bella, they just started dating.? And what about Victoria and her sex crazed phase for Emmett.? And of course the kids.! It has everything to do with them right...? Will Bella and Emmett really cont. with the relationships in hope that the kids will get over it... or will they come to their senses and end it before its too late...? On the plus side...the kids are getting a dog...-shrugs- Lol, Let me know what you think.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! <strong>


	9. Can't you see, It's worth the fight?

**Here goes CHP 9.! Again thanks for all the reviews and the adds.! I love you guys.! Keep doing it,! Some of you may get your wish for this story, others may not.! Just bear with me k.! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Getting home after the park, Bella had a lot to think about. She didn't know what she was going to say to Emmett, or how she was going to say it. She went upstairs to see baby Joey with Edna, he cooed and reached for her once he saw her face. "Hey mama's baby!" She picked up Joey and held her closer to him. "Edna is dinner ready?" "Si, mamacita! Rosemary chicken with asparagus, and churros for the little ones!" Bella smiled, "Si! Churros Bien!" Ayden smiled, "Mama, I wanted fajitas." Christopher whined, "Oh, little nino, I will make fajitas for you tomorrow. Promise!" "Gracias, nana Edna!" Bella chuckled, with Ms. Edna hanging around her kids they were going to be speaking Spanish in no time.<p>

She heard the door open and close, she gasped. Emmett. "Honey, I'm home!" he called to her, mimicking the famous show. Bella rolled her eyes and smirked, "Come on kids lets go see your father!" "Yay! Papa is home!" They cheered, Joey chimed in by clapping his hands together. The kids ran down the stairs and Bella slowly followed them.

"Papa!" Both the boys jumped on them; Emmett picked up the twins and let them kiss him. "Did you have fun at the park today?" "Yeah! We won the baseball game!" They gloated, "Ah, told you our practice would come in handy one day. James didn't even come close." Emmett smirked with a huge grin, if James would've made the comment she would have been offended, but Emmett making it didn't bother her one bit. "Where's your beautiful mother?" He sat them down in the kitchen, "She's right here." Bella answered coming into the kitchen, Emmett smiled at her. "We have to talk." He mouthed over to her, Bella smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Something smells good in here." Emmett went over to the stoves and looked over Edna's masterpiece. "She cooks better than you." Emmett joked, "Ha-ha, and that's because I'm not a cooker I'm a baker." "Not very good at that either." Emmett raised a eyebrow, and the kids started giggling. "Let's eat dinner and see how good of cook Ms. Edna really is. If you love it that much, I can ask her to make us tuna." Emmett looked at her with oh-no expression, "Plus the boys have something to ask you after dinner." He looked at Bella and the kids, he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the question, he thought was coming his way.

Dinner was of course delicious, and everyone was getting settled. Bella went over to the freezer to give the kids their ice cream. Ayden was on her shoulder, holding onto her under her jaw to make sure she gives him the biggest vanilla scoop. "So guys what did you want to ask your father?" Bella brought up the question without facing Emmett, "Mama, said that we could get a dog if you said we could have one!" Christopher blurted out, "Yeah we could name it, pet it, and everything. And it would only be our dog and we would take care of it, and it wouldn't be in the way, and-." "Ayden, Ayden baby your turning Mommies head."

Bella choked a little, her sons grip became tighter seeing as he was balanced on her shoulders. "Sorry mama." Ayden turned back around, "Hey, come here and get off your mom's shoulders. We'll go in the front and talk about while she fixes dessert." Emmett came up behind her to grab Ayden, she mouthed a thank you and Emmett smiled and took the two boys out the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bella was finishing tucking in the two boys and putting Joey to sleep. She plopped down on the couch and laid her head back on the arm rest, after telling the boys they could have a dog they took the liberty to run around and cause a mess of the house. Thank God they didn't break anything, but after jumping in the clothes basket, ramping down the stairs, hiding inside the closets, and taking pots and pans to make a "robot" doghouse they might as well just crash things along with it. "Long day huh?" Emmett said, Bella opened her eyes and took a look into his. They were beautiful, deep, mesmerizing, and…worrisome. Bella sat up cautiously, not trying to bump heads with him.<p>

"Well yeah, but when you were at the age and your dad told you, you could get Marley didn't you run through the house?" Bella scooted over to let Emmett sit down, "Uh, no. If I went crazy like these kids did, that would've been a backhand to the head and a push down the stairs." Bella chuckled; there discipline rules were a lot different than when they were kids. "Well our children don't need that." Bella raised a eyebrow "Yet… wait until they start wanting money and cars. Then we'll see what discipline is needed."Emmett chuckled, Bella smirked, "So what did you want to talk about?" Bella got right to the point, "Did the movie go well?"

"Actually yes, everything went fine." Emmett's eyes shifted from hers, "just fine?" "Well Victoria came to help but…she just got in a way and pretty much made a fool of herself." Bella had to stifle her laughter; she couldn't help but feel joy as Emmett didn't enjoy his time with her. She wanted to gloat and rub it in but instead she said "Sorry it didn't go so well." "Yeah well what about the park with James?"

Bella's triumph slowly faded, she rolled her eyes and lay back down. "It was…okay." "Just okay?" Emmett mimicked her, Bella chuckled, "When I was going to tell the kids about the dog, they asked if I was pregnant again. James overheard it and got mad, saying that he needed to know if he was going to raise 4 more kids." Emmett got angry, "There not his kids. So why the hell is he worried about them." "I told him that, and he just walked off. I asked the kids how they were being treated, and they said that Eric and Craig don't want me to date him, because they think I'm replacing Victoria."

Emmett gasped, he leaned closer towards Bella. "What?" "When I talked to Victoria she said they told her the same thing…except it was about me." Bella sat up, "Really? What did she say?" Emmett rolled his eyes, "That they'll get over it, they're just kids." "James said the same thing!" Bella replied in a shocked tone, "Bella what are we going to do? We can't put Ayden and Christopher through this. That would be wrong of us, we love our kids."

Emmett looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "I know, I guess that…we can't deal with them anymore. But then again, Emmett what about us?" "I've never stopped loving you, B." Emmett inched closer to her, putting her legs over his lap. Bella sat up more, "Emmett, I…I haven't stopped loving you but I'm so scared about giving us another chance. Were too old to be playing games with each other, and not working out." "Baby, we will work out. You just gotta' give me another chance Bella; I'm not perfect I know. And I might make mistakes-," "Yeah but Emmett, we can't afford to make too many mistakes anymore. Especially not the ones we used to make, messing with a bunch of people, sleeping with them." She directed the sleeping comment at Emmett, who sighed and leaned back on the couch. Bella crawled over to him to see his face, "Emmett all I'm saying is that…I would rather just be with you here, not officially yours but with you. Just so that it can save our hearts from heartbreak."

She tried to make an excuse for yourself, "You gotta' get over that fear baby girl. Bella you've always been the type to play by the rules, I know I've hurt in the past but you have to learn to forgive and move on. I'm here, I've changed, and I'm trying to make you see that. You can't keep holding this over my head Bella, and you cant keep living in this shell of yours. You want to burst I know it, but you hold it in. I want you…need you to let go, and just…take a leap…and let me catch you. "

Bella laid her head on Emmett's chest, and sighed. Holding back tears, she knew that he was telling the truth. "Emmett, I hear what you're saying I do. But it's like every time I try to forgive you, past incidents come up and it's like this iron grip that holds me. I want to break but I can't, and I just…its hard." Bella got up and began to walk away, she couldn't handle this right now and she didn't want to be seen crying in front of Emmett. She was going to go upstairs but before she could Emmett grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her.

"Wait, Bella baby listen to me you don't have to go through this alone. You have to trust me babe, I'm not ready to lose you or our kids for forever. I miss everything about us, Bella and I know you do too. I will give you all the time that you need, I'll wait here forever Bella, but you can't keep rejecting me, rejecting this." He pulled Bella to his body and held her there, she tried to turn her head to not face him but Emmett grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You don't have to fight this feeling alone…but I need you to trust me." The tears were rolling and Bella couldn't stop them, she tried to break her chin free of hid grip but he wasn't letting up. "Emmett I-." she began but before she could finish he grabbed her with both hands by her face and kissed her.

It wasnt rough, or lustful, it was more desperate. As if it would be the last time he would see Bella alive, she was becoming weak. Bella wanted greatly to fall in the kiss and be with Emmett and put all her fears behind her, but she couldn't. Placing her hands on Emmett's chest, she asked him to stop. "Emmett baby please…not right now." "If not now then when Bella?" Emmett was still reluctant on letting her arm go, "Emmett I can't!" she broke free of his grasp, and with one last look she ran up the stairs and shut the door.

Bella flopped down on her bed and let the sobs began; she knew she had disappointed Emmett and was keeping happiness from everyone she loved. If she had given herself to Emmett none of this would've happened. Victoria would have never met up with him, she wouldn't have pursued James, and her kids would be happy.

This was her fault, and it was stupid of her to blame Emmett for the past incidents, she could only pray that he would do what she said. Bella didn't want Emmett waiting on her forever, but if he was serious about giving her time then that's what she needed. But then again…hasn't Emmett given her enough time to decide already?

* * *

><p><strong>Grrrr.! They were so close! Whats wrong with Bella, why so reluctant? Emmett is clearly, BEGGING for her to give him a chance and she keeps playing with him! How much more time do they need? Do you agree with her, and say she waits more time or does that " bitch needs to make up her mind, either its a giant no or she decides to give it a try?" as one of my reviewers so eloquently put it? LoL ;) Let me know.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**P.s. here spanish translations for those who dont know**

**Si mamacita- Yes mama, or Yes ma'am**

**Gracias- Thank You**

**Bein-Good**

**Nino- Boy or son**

**Churros- Those long round, tube, desserts with sprinkled sugar over it...actually pretty good **

**Fajitas- Sauteed meat put in a tortilla shell with sour cream, cheese, etc. DELICIOUS!**


	10. Just want to be happy

**Hi guys! Here goes chp 10.! As always I want to say thanks for the love and reviews and the adds.! Big thing happens in this chapter.! Please review on it! Thanks.! **

**I dont own twilight, just the concept and idea and kids, and dogs.! Lol.!**

* * *

><p>Weeks and weeks passed and Bella and Emmett were still getting nowhere. Emmett still wanted Bella she still wanted him, but made no effort to still give her heart to him. Although Emmett was still keeping his words, he was giving Bella time. They had officially broken things off with Victoria and James, but to Emmett's displeasure Bella still did keep in contact with James sometimes. The boys and Eric and Craig stopped being friends, because Ayden and Christopher said they were saying bad things about Bella and Emmett. Besides they had met other friends, two very sweet boys named Sean and Calvin who were the sons of Bella's friend Leah. They were great friends in high school but split up after college, now back in her life the two became close. And, Leah married one of Emmett's friends Jacob, so now everything was great and back to normal. Plus Jacob had a huge family; one of brothers Quill, had two girls named Judy and Jillian, and his other brother Sam and his wife Emily just had a baby girl named Adalina. Bella and Emmett knew that their sons liked the three girls and couldn't help but think how cute they were together. Ayden had a crush on Judy, Christopher on Jillian, and while baby Joey was still just a baby they knew that he was going to be interested in Adalina.<p>

Emmett had found the place to go get the dogs it was now time to go get the new addition to the family. Walking into the pet store, it smelled fairly clean for a place that owns a million dogs. "Hello what a pleasure to see you here!" the sweet lady greeted them, "And what can I do for you today?" She smiled at us brightly, "Were getting a dog!" Ayden and Christopher sand in unison, Baby Joey was clapping his hands and smiling in Bella's arms. "What an exciting day! Are you two going to be able to take care of it, you know it's a lot of work?" The lady leaned down to face them; the two boys shook their heads and smiled. "Alright then how about we go back here and pick one out."'

The lady opened the door and they looked at their parents as for approval. "Go on pick one out!" Bella encouraged them, "Shouldn't one of us go with them?" Emmett whispered in her ear, "It might be better to let them pick it out by themselves, they'll feel important." Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "Can we go dad?" Ayden pleaded with his big eyes, "Yeah guys go on." The two ran to the back and they both smirked. "I think Joey feels left out." The baby was squirming in Bella's arms and was reaching for where his brothers went. "Let me see him." Emmett got Joey out of his arms, and took him outside when he began to cry.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. You don't see very men involved with their children like he is." The sweet women leaned over the counter, "Yes he is a great father." Bella smiled at her warmly, "I can see, your husband loves you and your children very much." "Oh, he's not my-" "The father of your children, oh well there's nothing wrong with that either. Just the fact that he's there for them like he is the father is great. You've married yourself a wonderful man." Bella shook her head, "No ma'am thank you but I-." "So the baby, he is certainly the father of that one he looks just like him." "Well yes he is the father but he's not my-." "The father of the other two, yes we've established that dear it's perfectly fine. The point is that your husband loves those two boys like they are his, and that's exactly how we'll leave it."

The woman winked at her, as if she was keeping a big secret. Bella just chuckled and told her "Thank you. Anyway, are most of your dogs here good with children?" she asked inquisitively, "Yes, dear as a matter of fact they have their own section. We've marked it so your boys probably found one." The women came from around the counter,"I hope so, this is our first dog so I'm kind of nervous." "Oh you'll be fine dear. Just love and care. It does take a lot of work but with two it'll be easier." "So then all the fogs are for sale?" "Of course they are!" "Mommy we found one." The two people looked at the boys who then stepped aside to show a short, brown and white hair weird looking dog. The two women gasped, Bella quickly grabbed the two boys and hugged them two here. "What is that thing?" She asked backing away from it, "It's a dog, but what breed it is I'm not so sure of, we found it on the road and put it here." "It was on the road? The road, and you put it here!" "We were going to check it out, I don't know how your sons found it." The woman went to pick up the dog, and Bella's kids were reaching for it. "Come here boy! Come here!" Ayden and Christopher were calling to it, the dog walked over to them. Bella kept backing up trying to get away from the dog but it quickly caught up to her. She stepped up with one foot on the chair but the dog latched on to the other leg, bringing Bella down.

Her kids were laughing and giggling as they pet the dog. Emmett ran in. "Bella what's wrong?" He looked at the scene before him and was confused, "Emmett the dog, look at the dog!" Emmett glanced at the dog and then looked back at Bella like she was crazy, "Baby it's a collie. What's wrong with it?" "No, no look at its…eyes." Since the boys were petting it, all the hair in front of the dogs face was pushed back and behind was revealed a very happy collie. Bella slowly let the boys fall out her arms to, play with the cute puppy. "I'm sorry I just…overreacting mother." She tried to play it off, "Its fine dear. It's a good thing you're husband was here to help us out." She smiled over at Emmett, before he could say anything Bella cut him off. "Yes, it is a great thing. He is the calm one, so it's a good thing he was here." She looked at Emmett and smiled, who still had a confused look on his face a happy one but a confused one. Bella chuckled, "So can we get him please! Please!"

The boys begged, "Actually it's a girl boys, so it's a she." The woman commented, "We can name her Lassie!" Everyone chuckled, "Are you sure, you want her name to be Lassie?" Bella raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you don't want her name to be…Samantha or Jane." "How about Victoria?" Bella added in joking, Emmett laughed and she giggled. "No, we want to name her Lassie!" Ayden hugged the puppy to him, "Well your brother has a say in the name also." Joey was leaning his head back on Emmett's chest; Emmett brought him over to the dog and gently set him on the floor to crawl to the puppy. Joey collapsed on the collie with its arm around his neck; the puppy slowly stood up and lifted Baby Joey up so that he could wobbly stand. Joey made a happy, appreciation sound and thus Lassie was the name of the pup! Bella picked up Joey and held her close to him, "Oh wonderful! The woman clapped her hands, and picked up the puppy.

The boys cheered and hoorayed and ran over to the desk with her. "Do you want one?" Emmett came behind her and whispered, Bella shook her head no "Thank you, but I do feel kind of bad for Joey like he's being left out." Bella looked at her son, who was mesmerized with the two boys and their pup. "Well go and let him pick out one." Emmett causally said, "Emmett he's a baby, everyone he sees he'll pick." "Not if we go with him, come on let's let Joey have one." Bella thoughtfully considered the decision and shrugged her shoulders, "We have to stop and get more dog stuff." Emmett pulled out wads, and wads of cash. "Don't worry babe I got it." Bella smirked; she forgot she married a high movie director and business man, "Alrighty then." "Mom are we getting another one!" Christopher eaves dropping, asked. The whole store got quiet, "Yes baby, we think it's fair that Joey gets one." Joey thanked his parents by trying to jump out of Bella's arm and squirm and giggle happily. They all walked to the back to get another new addition to the family.

* * *

><p>Getting home, and the dogs situated was nightmare for Bella and Emmett. The dogs had peed and pooped several time needing extra clean up time from Bella, Emmett, and Edna. Joey, surprisingly fell in love with a Pomeranian and Bella did too making it a score. The boys were running rampant through the house with the dogs; Ayden and Christopher had fought over which one the dog could sleep with, who was going to walk it, who was going to feed it. And Joey was very rowdy and crying at the fact that he couldn't run with the Pomeranian who they named Cuba.<p>

Cuba and Lassie didn't have a issue getting along, except they liked to bark at each other keeping the whole house up. Bella thought she was going to lose her mind, around 2 a.m. Joey had still been upset and the dogs had been whimpering and whining. Emmett had to go to the set because he was getting in extra time to get the movie done, he had helped with getting Joey asleep and the dogs calm and he even put the kids to sleep but now at 2:30 a.m Bella was with Joey and trying to soothe him and the puppies. Groaning Bella laid her head on the desk and she ran her fingers through her hair. A few minutes passed, and through the screaming and yelping Bella got an idea.

When it was this bad with Ayden and Christopher it was double pain. Emmett came over with these two chairs that had vibrating sensations in them. It was something about the constant vibration that calms the babies and makes them feel content. Bella knew that the chair was in the closet of the boys' room. She ran up stairs to get it and quietly got it not to disturb the boys; she then hurriedly made it back down stairs and set the chair down next to Joey. Picking up the distressed child Bella put him in the chair, strapped him in loosely, and turned the button on to high. She heard vibrations, and in 5 minutes she heard Joey cries cease. Even the dogs whimpering had calmed down a bit, but they were still at it.

Joey had stopped crying and his eyes were slowly closing from exhaustion. Bella turned the vibrations down to low and let her son soundly sleep. Now all she had to do was take care of the dogs, and quick before they woke up Joey. Going over to the cages she leaned down and was trying to speak in soft tones, and pet them. It was no use, the puppies were still at it. Bella sat down on the ground and leaned her head on the cage, she thought heaven rang when the door clicked and in walked Emmett. "Baby are you okay?" he leaned down to her, Bella looked at him with pitiful eyes. "I just got Joey to sleep but they're still at it, it's like a reenactment of the twins except worse." "What worse about it?" Emmett asked, "The twins tired out."

Bella chuckled, and Emmett smirked. "Babe, you look terrible. Here let me help, I don't know if this will do any good but lets let them out the cage and just kind of let them roam about and let them get comfortable." Emmett unlocked both cages, "Alright but if there are any spots or stains in that comfortable spot you're cleaning them." Emmett chuckled, "Of course baby." The puppies walked out the cage, and circled the living room area. Each puppy then sat on the other side of Joey's chair and lay down and went to sleep. Bella gasped and jumped into Emmett's arms, who was caught off guard but caught her.

"Thank you so much." "Anything for you baby." Bella laid her head on his chest and let him hold her, "Bella I got a question." Emmett said brining her to look at him, "Yeah what is it?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Back at the pet store, when the woman called me your husband…you didn't object. Why?" He looked at her with sincere eyes, Bella swallowed, "Well I tried to tell her that you weren't but..she just kept on insisting so… I went along with it." "Oh…okay, I got you. Just wanted to know." Emmett said a little defeated, Bella felt her heart break. "But while you were in the back with the kids I told her how great you were with them, and how happy I was that I decided to marry you and you've been great to me all these years even though we've had issues, you came through. " Bella saw how bright Emmett's eyes blew up, "I pushed you away so many times, you were probably sick of me." Emmett chuckled, "Well it was getting rough there."

Bella laughed, and hit him on the chest. "So what does this mean for us Bella?" Emmett raised his eyebrows, "It means that…I think I'm ready to give this another chance. Another go, I'm tired of being alone Emmett. And I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the kids, so I honestly…think that I want to be…yours." Bella smiled, Emmett had the hugest grin ever. "Come on baby, no I need you to say the g-word. Say it." "Don't push it!" Bella pointed her finger at him, "Come on babe', please." Bella crossed her arms, "I'll buy you those shoes you wanted tomorrow." He bribed her, "Okay fine, I want to be your…girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, Emmett leaned her back with a kiss that took her breath away. She giggled and leaned her forehead on his, Bella truly felt happy. She was glad to be reunited with Emmett, and no longer having to prolong being with him.

Emmett never felt happier knowing that Bella was his. He was never going to make the mistake of hurting her or his family. He especially felt calm that James was no match for him, and he could never have Bella. As great as that maybe he knew that Bella just being his girlfriend wasn't enough, he needed her to be his officially. And when they were out in public, he didn't need or want Bella to have to front about being his wife ever again.

Emmett was going to marry Bella, he had too. "I can't wait till we tell the kids!" Bella giggled, "They're going to freak out watch!" The two then fell back into a kiss, and little did they know that two little brown haired boys were at the bottom of the stairs eavesdropping at their parents. And they couldn't be happier. :)

* * *

><p><strong>YAY.! FINALLY BELLA AND EMMETT GET TOGETHER.! And it seems as if they are going to be wedding Bells.! Now everyone is a family, and it seems like adding in Jake and Leah is going to a blast! Finally some real friends, and let me know how you feel about the Jake and Leah paring. Usually I wouldn't pair them together, but for the sake of this story I had too.! It looks like things are going to be looking up and Victoria and James are out of their lives...right? Check in to see.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Love breathes through my chest

**Hey guys.! Sorry for the missed day.! Feel like I did something bad...! Thanks for the reviews and the adds.! I love the support and the love.! Keep giving them.! Enjoy.!**

**Disclaim: I dont own Twilight, only the concept and the kids, and the dog, and the nanny.!**

* * *

><p>Months, and months came and the relationship between Bella and Emmett was extraordinary. She and Emmett decided to start sleeping in the same bed together, and she loved the way she felt pressed up against him. Emmett always wrapped his arms around her, and they would stay up and talk about times when they were younger. Strangely, they hadn't started sleeping together yet. Bella knew the tension was there but when they did kiss it was if Emmett was trying to be careful with her. She figured that she wouldn't press the issue but she was surprised that Emmett hadn't tried to sleep with her the first night they got together. Whatever it was, she would just wait to find it out.<p>

Waking up Bella stretched out her arms and yawned. Today she felt tons better. She felt light, free, and an in unexplainable bliss. She knew it was because of her current status with Emmett, but also because her job had really picked up. She was voted best journalist and editorial, and was contacted by an agency y to possible publish a book she had been working on. She couldn't wait to tell Emmett. Bella hoped that the non sense about her quitting her job would change. Although she knew that he would want her too, Emmett always had this weird thing about women not working if the men could take care of the household. He wanted her to stay home and go shopping, and act like a normal housewife. But, that just wasn't Bella's style. She wished that he would change that line of thinking and not make them have an argument when they just got back together.

Bella was about to get out the bed when all of sudden her kids brust through the door along with both dogs. She giggled but was in major shock as her kids all ambushed her. "What are you guys doing here?" she questioned, "Uh, sorry babe." Emmett peeked around the door, with baby Joey "They came and ambushed me about us, and I told them to ask your mother. They took off running before I could tell them I was just playing." Bella laughed, and Emmett came to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Is that true Mommy?" Ayden bounced in her lap, with the Pomeranian in his arms. Bella shook her head happily,

"Yes baby." She reached for Christopher, "Mommy and Daddy are back together, and hopefully its going to stay that way for a long time." She glanced at Emmett, "Oh also babe, Ayden peed." Bella mouth opened and she looked at her son in her lap, "But that's okay! I fixed it…well except for the sheets. Couldn't do anything about that." Emmett shrugged, Bella giggled. At least he changed him,

"I'm sorry mommy." Ayden sincerely apologized; Bella ran her fingers over his face. "Its okay baby, I know." "Yeah,don't be upset little guy, your mama did it the whole 6 months she was pregnant with you." Her two sons started giggling, as Bella threw a pillow at Emmett.

"Shut up." she mouthed at him, "Mommy where do babies come from?" Christopher asked the million dollar question Emmett got quiet but Bella laughed. She picked up her two sons and put them in Emmett's lap while taking Baby Joey. "Your joke, your question." Bella shrugged her shoulders, and she walked out the room. She giggled while imaging what kind of story Emmett came up with.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Bella was at the filming site with Emmett. It was almost time for the movie premier, and everything was hectic. Bella had been scheduling interviews, meeting with designers to find out what to wear, meeting with the company….Bella and Emmett knew that they were about to become big on the scene. She also knew that she was going to have to go the gym, Bella hadn't put on a lot of wait but she still wanted to slim so that she would have no issue getting into the dress.<p>

The day had finally come to a close and Emmett and Bella were walking to the car. Bella thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tell Emmett about what happened but he had other things in mind. "Babe, I want to take you somewhere." Emmett smiled down at her, "And that would be?" "It's a surprise Bella, I can't tell you." "But what about the kids?"

Bella asked concerned, "Jake and Leah have them, apparently they were all going to the kids amusement park and Ayden and Christopher begged me to go." Emmett answered, "So who has the dogs?" Bella questioned, "Edna has the dog's babe stop worrying everything's fine." He reassured her, Bella wanted to know what was up Emmett's sleeves but she didn't push it.

A few hours passed and they were at this old theater that had been reopened for local plays. It was behind a wire fence that had clearly been cut open by people trying to get in. "Emmett babe, wha- what's going on?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows at the parking lot "Remember that band I took you too, the first time we met. Well they're playing here tonight as a give back to their hometown."

Bella gasped, she loved the Stones. She couldn't believe that he found them; Bella never thought she would hear them play again. Getting out the car, she went to walk to the front but Emmett pulled her back. "What are you doing?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Well babe, see I forgot to bring my wallet. I left it at home." Bella groaned, "Emmett why did you bring us out here then?"

He took her by the hand and led her to the broken fence, Bella realized what was happening. The first time they played, Bella and Emmett had no money and they couldn't get in. So Emmett and Bella jumped the fence and it was the best night of her life. "Emmett we cant. We have money this would be wrong." Bella whispered, "Baby, the fence is cut open for a reason. People have been coming in this way because the admission at the front is for the box seats. People who are going to be in the front just…come this way. Plus your with me, you know I would never let anything happen to you."

Bella contemplated what to do, it would've been fun to jump the fence but then again…she still felt the need to pay. On the other hand, she did trust Emmett when he said nothing would happen to her. Taking his hand she smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Coming in through the door Bella and Emmett couldn't stop laughing. The concert was amazing, and afterwards they passed out free drinks, and burgers. Bella and Emmett didn't get wasted but they were drunk off each other. They shushed each other for they didn't want to wake up Baby Joey, or the dogs. Closing the door behind them, Bella and Emmett instantly started kissing. They fell on the bed, hitting the remote. The TV turned on, and they stopped as they saw the first commercial for Emmett's movie. He sat up, and faced toward the TV, Bella came up behind him with her knees on either side of him. "Baby it looks so good! You did a great job honey; it's going to be a hit watch."<p>

She took off Emmett shirt, and massaged his muscles which were so beautifully sculpted. She had to bite her lip, something in her stomach flared up again. Her stomach always got this feeling which immediately went down to her core, and it made her horny on the dot. She hoped that Emmett would want to sleep with her tonight, so she wouldn't have to be tortured all night. "I know Bells, I'm so happy that it's done. If anything its going to be a great income, and Adam Sandler has contacted me, he wants me to help direct the movie with the second Grown ups,  imagine how much money that would bring in and then you could quit your job."

The mood turned off, Bella groaned. She got so caught up in her fun with Emmett that she forgot to tell him about the news. "Emmett, the movies will be great babe no doubt. But… I still don't want to quit my job." Emmett got up and leaned forward with his knees between Bella's legs, although she didn't notice. "Bella, why? It is bringing in money but we don't need it. Don't you want to stay home with Joey, and the kids. Plus Leah doesn't work, and neither does Emily. You guys could be like real housewives, go and eat places, and shop like they do on the shows."

Emmett pleaded, Bella rolled her eyes. "Emmett, first of all any real house wife isn't on that show because they have other things to do than eat and drink and have drama. Second, it's not like I'm trying to work to defy you babe, but I really enjoy what I do. I go voted best journalist, and that agency has contacted me about publishing the story." Emmett chuckled, "That's great baby! Why didn't you tell me?" he kissed her, Bella felt relief she thought that Emmett was still going to push the issue.

"I was but today had been so hectic that I couldn't. I get to work at home, I don't have to be in the office, so I will be here with the kids and the book would bring in a lot! I'm pretty sure I wont do this forever Emmett, but you know me. I have to have something I'm doing for me, and I've worked forever to get to this point. So let me do it without an argument, baby please, please, please?" She pleaded, Emmett smirked. "Alright, sure babe, but at anytime you want to stop Bella do it."

She smiled and shook her head yes, "Besides, maybe you can write a sex scene for us in the book huh?" Bella giggled, Emmett started tickling her legs. "Stop!" She squealed, Emmett kept tickling her. She laughed, as Emmett started attacking her neck with kisses. "Emmett, my books aren't about sex." He kept kissing her around her jaw line, "Well, if they ever were you have great inspiration."

Emmett continued to kiss down her neck, and then her chest. "You know what we should do?" Bella gasped out, Emmett's fingers went up her shirt. "What's that?" "We should have sex." Bella breathed out, Emmett smirked and lifted up her shirt to start kissing her stomach. "On Saturday."

Emmett stopped and looked up, Bella laughed. "I'm sorry! You know _Fun with Dick and Jane _is my favorite movie." Emmett smirked, "Let's not put them in our life please." He kissed Bella on the lips and she groaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

At that moment Joey started crying; Emmett groaned and rolled off Bella. "You know… Saturday just might work." Emmett grumbled, Bella laughed as she got up. She knew they would many more days than Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY.! The relationship between Emmett and Bella is going great so far.! Hope it stays that way...! Should Bella just let Emmett make her a real housewife...or should she continue to live out her dream? Let me know.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	12. It runs through my blood

**Hello.! Thanks to all the reviews, the love and the adds.! CONTINUE with them please.! Heres to the happy couple...for now...Lol.! Enjoy.! **

**Disclaim: I dont own twilight, just idea, kids, dogs, and nanny**

* * *

><p>The last few days had been restless for Bella and the kids. The boy's basketball season had picked up which meant that they were taking them from game to game. People had been calling for interviews, fashion designers wanted to do the dressing for the premier, the dogs had training, and Joey's birthday was coming up. Emmett and Bella collapsed on each other literary, they hardly had time to be with each other anymore, and Bella was working constantly on the book and the articles. Emmett had been gone through most of the day due to all the interviews leaving Bella at home with everything else. She knew she had split ends, and to keep her hair from falling out she had to hire help.<p>

The phone rang bringing Bella out of her thoughts, "Hello." She said irritated, "Bella dear, it's Esme." Bella breathed out, "Oh hi, Mrs. Esme I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so irritated." "Oh its fine honey, are you okay?" She asked sincerely, Bella got up to go feed Joey who was spilling his food can all over the place. "Well I could use 6 extra hands and 12 extra hours in the day, but in all I guess I'm okay." Esme chuckled, "What's wrong dear?" "The phones are ringing, Joey's crying, the kids are breaking things, and the dogs are barking-."

Bella went to continue but Ms. Esme laughed. "You sound like me when I was younger, only I had just had Alice in addition to Emmett, and Edward. And we were so busy going to doctor conventions with Carlisle, and he was almost never home, and then I wasn't meeting the deadlines with my job it was…brutal." She sighed over the phone, "How did you do it Ms. Esme?" Bella groaned, "I ate chocolates, and then I cried, and then I ate some more and I cried again. And I prayed." Bella sniffled, "And that actually helped?"

She almost sobbed out , "And thank god for the boy's grandmother she was a huge help too, and Bella honey I would love to pass that help onto you dear. I'm cooking dinner, and I would love to have my grandbabies for the weekend so I could spend time with them. Especially Baby Joey, that way when Emmett gets home you and him can breathe and have some alone time." Bella gasped, "Oh my gosh, Ms. Esme are you serious?" Bella almost squeaked, "Of course honey I want to help as much as I can. Plus it's not like I'm doing anything, all my kids are grown and out the door I think I would like to relive it again, and you and Emmett are the only ones who's in the state."

Bella breathed out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you sooooo much Ms. Esme, is six okay?" "Sure honey they can help with the cookies." Esme chuckled, "Okay thank you. Love you Ms. Esme!" Bella hung up the phone and felt like the hugest weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She picked up baby Joey and gave him the bottle, "Kids, let's go pack your things, Grandma Esme wants you to spend the night with her."

The kids stopped jumping up on the sofa, and looked at their mother with bright eyes. "You mean we get to stay in the big house?" Ayden exclaimed "And is she going to make us cookies?" Christopher jumped up and down again, "Yes! She's going to make you dinner, and she's going to make you cookies! But you're going to miss out if we don't hurry and go upstairs." Both boys got off the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could take them with the dogs following behind. Bella chuckled and Baby Joey was reaching for his brothers, and squirming in her arms as if he wanted to run behind them. If he could run, she would've let him join his brothers but because he couldn't she ran up the stairs to help them.

* * *

><p>Emmett came through the door in exhaustion, he threw the keys on the counter and was looking for everyone but no one was home. "Bella?" he called out, he walked the grand foyer and into the living room. "Kids?" He ran up stairs, but still no answer. "Dogs?" He questioned, he picked up the phone and called Bella but he couldn't get a hold of her. Emmett's heart began to race, what if something happened to them? What if something happened to his family, he couldn't bear the thought of it.<p>

Picking up the phone he dialed 911, "911 what's your emergency?" Before Emmett could speak a word, the door jingled and Bella was walking in. "Sir? Si-." He dropped the phone, and ran to her. "Hey honey, I brought home a plate for you. Ms. Esme was cooking-."Emmett grabbed Bella up in his arms, and kissed her. Bella's was shocked at the reaction but her eyes quickly fluttered to a close. She wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck and let herself fall into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he pulled her closer.

Emmett started frantically clutching at her shirt, while skimming his fingers up and down Bella's back. She shivered under his touch, he knew that was her hot spot. Bella had to move her face for air, but Emmett continued down her neck. "Emmett, wha-? Are you okay?" He was kissing her like he was never going to see her again. "Where are the kids?" he growled through the bite marks on her neck, "There at your mothers, she found out how stressed I was and took the kids for the weekend." Bella gasped out, she hadn't felt so much passion ignited between her and Emmett before. "Bella?" He went from kissing her neck to looking at her with deep, lust filled eyes. "What?" She gasped, Emmett smirked. "It's Saturday." Bella furrowed her eyebrows at first, and before she could realize what she said he had in a whirl winded kiss again.

* * *

><p>The next events happened quickly. Somehow Bella and Emmett made it upstairs, some clothes were off leaving Bella in her bra and underwear and Emmett in his boxers. A lot of nipping, biting, and sucking was done. Bella never felt so much alive after the things they've just done….what they were doing. And Bella was under Emmett, "Emmett we shouldn't." She moaned out, "This is how we got Joey." Her logical side sounded out, her pleasurable side told her to forget it. "Bella, baby not tonight, please let's just enjoy this night." Emmett continued biting her neck. Another finger added to her made Bella forget her counter attack. She shifted under Emmett; the feel of his weight on her was enough to make her crazy.<p>

Emmett was clearly between her legs, and wanted to ram into her. But he knew that this was their first time in a long time and he didn't want treat it like a bang. He wanted to take time with Bella, and make love to her. He didn't want it to be a quickie; he wanted to savor her body for as long as…"**he**" could hold out. Apart of him wanted to take that chance right now sense they never got it, but as bad as Emmett wanted her, he felt as if something was wrong by them doing this. He felt that if he brought sex into their relationship right now, mixed signals would send. The last thing Emmett wanted was to add turmoil to the relationship he had worked so far to get. Emmett felt as if Bella should be his in matrimony. He should own her, the right way that way, and when he went to take her body it would ne no doubt about his intentions for her. Emmett just hoped that the righteous would be enough to make him stop because Bella just got on top of him and she was grinding against him…hard.

Bella was a little timid; she wanted to make love to Emmett badly. So bad she felt like she would explode if he didn't do anything to her, but another part of her was afraid of another pregnancy. Getting pregnant would add stress to the couple, and with her and Emmett just getting back together the last thing she wanted to happen was for the two to have a bad break up. She craved Emmett and his touch, her being under him, how deep his fingers they were non-merciful, non- relenting, Bella had to ride out her orgasm and right now Emmett's hardness was the perfect hump toy. She wished that she and Emmett were married, that way she would have second doubts about his intentions. But right now pleasure was the only thing speaking to her…lust had finally won.

"Bella." Emmett groaned, trying to stop his hips from bucking to meet her thrusts. "Bella your right, we shouldn't…" Bella shook her head no, she grabbed Emmett's hand and put them to her bra. She wanted him to free her of her bind, but for some reason Emmett was now holding back. She didn't want Emmett to get a conscious on her…not now. "Bella baby please, we can't." He screwed his eyes shut; the urge to not pound her in the mattress right now was unbearable. Bella let Emmett's hands go, and reached down to put her hand in his underwear. If he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, she would have to help him along.

Emmett's eyes popped open as he realized what Bella was about to do, he knew that if she was about to get him off he couldn't take it. He sat up, grabbed Bella's hands, and laid her back down under him. It happened so fast that Bella had to blink her eyes to catch up to what just happened. She groaned and tried to squirm to get from under Emmett's hold on her. He took her hands and glued them to both sides of her head. "Bells, listen I want you so bad, but baby your right we should wait. I don't want to take you here as my girlfriend, I want to take you somewhere special and make love to you like never before." "But, we can do that now."

Bella whined, "No love, you're not hearing me. I don't want you as a my girlfriend…I want you as my wife." Bella gasped, her mouth dropped. Never did she think she could hear such sweet words, Bella felt tears swell in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, "Emmett I…I always knew that you would want me to be with you but…as your wife. I never thought you…when we were younger you said marriage wasn't your thing." Bella sniffled, "Bella a lot changes when you're about to be 30 years old, I just know that I want you to be mine forever and when people call us husband and wife I want it to be true. You are the love of my life Bella, and I want everybody else to see that. Plus it's the biblical thing to do, I'm not really old fashioned but that doesnt mean I dont want to live right. We don't need to have any more kids out of wedlock Bella...if that happens."

Bella couldn't stop the tears from rolling, "Emmett baby I love you, I want you to be your wife baby. It would make me so happy." "I know baby girl, it would make me happy too. Now this isn't an official proposal B, cause I don't have the ring but…I'm going to propose to you at the right time. I promise." He smiled with those panty dropping dimples, "Don't let the right time be a hundred years…and baby can you let my hands up, I want to hug you."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "You're sure you're not gonna rape me? I don't want to have to tie to you to the bed…at least not right now." He smirked, "Shut up, let me get up Emmett I wanna hug!" Emmett slowly let Bella's hands go, and she went to lift up but Emmett's body weight kept her down. "Emmett." She groaned, He chuckled,"You can still hug me baby, I'm just not letting you get from this spot. You're very sneaky when you want something."

Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around Emmett, a little to tightly for a friendly hug. "Okay, okay. I'll let you up." He coughed out, Bella smirked as he sat up and laid on his back. Bella turned on her side and lay her head on his chest. Emmett's arms were wrapped around her, and they fell asleep. Bella felt love consume her, it was replacing her body with total bliss. She had never felt happier.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY.! Looks like theres going to be a wedding.! Congratz.! Congratz.! Dont throw daggers at me just yet, believe me it will come and plus I always have to leave you hot and bothered for more...Lol.! Thank god for helping Grandparents.! Do you think that its too late for Bella and Emmett to get married.? How long will this paradise last before trouble starts entering it.? Let me know how you feel.! I wanna know.! REVIEW.! REVIEW.! REVIEW.! REVIEW.! REVIEW.!<strong>


	13. We are a family

**Hey guys! Here goes chp 13! Thanks for all the love and support, and the adds please continue doing so! Enjoy it.!**

**Disclaim: I dont own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was bliss for Bella and Emmett. The kids absolutely adored Ms. Esme and Emmett's family as they loved the kids. Being friend with Leah and Jake kicked in, the couples were getting together just fine. They had started going out to lunch and were even invited to a small gathering at the house to watch the game and then to Seth's graduation party. Well…Emmett was invited, all the women were going to be on the patio outside, "no women allowed." Jake made clear to Bella; it seemed like life for the two were good. Bella definitely couldn't get the idea of her and Emmett getting married out of her head, but she also kept herself from getting too excited. He still didn't give her a ring, she didn't want to get her hopes up and Emmett never truly proposes to her. But still a girl could dream right?<p>

Pulling up to the grand house, Bella could hear the kids playing outside. She went through the house while Emmett went to the backyard to get the kids. "Hi Ms. Esme!" She greeted her; Esme came from behind the kitchen counter and gave her a big hug. "How were they?" Bella asked sitting on the bar stool. "Honey your kids were angels." Esme smiled at her sweetly, "Where's my baby?" Bella scanned the room, "He's outside with Carlisle dear." As if on cue, Mr. Carlisle walked in with baby Joey in hands. "Hi honey!" Bella walked over to grab her child, but Carlisle turned to the side, turning Joey away from her grasp. "You're not going to say anything to me?" He asked her, Bella chuckled "Hello granddaddy Carlisle, can I have my son please." It was more a demand than a question, "It's nice to see you too Bella." He said in a bitter, sarcastic tone while handing over Baby Joey. Bella was taken aback at the statement, she didn't expect for him to be so cold to her.

"Well I've been busy but were going to try to make it over more." she tried to say sweetly, playing it off. "Yeah, like you tried the first four times." Carlisle retorted going to the fridge, "Carlisle stop it. You know it wasn't her fault." Esme said trying to stick up for her, "How can you say that? She gives are boys three kids and can't even come to see his family." Bella furrowed her eyebrows at the comment, "I'm sorry…is there an issue Mr. Carlisle?" He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "It's Mr. now, what happened to granddaddy, there's hostility now?" "It would seem so." Carlisle walked by her and went outside, "Whatever, but I would like to see my son and grandkids more than once in a million years." He then walked outside, leaving Bella with her mouth open. She turned to Ms. Esme who shook her head, "Ms. Esme what's going on?" she asked, "I'm sorry dear, the family feels that…you kept Emmett and the twins from us." Bella gasped, she couldn't believe her ears. "I kept them from you?" She repeated with disbelief, "I don't believe at all honey, but…Carlisle and my kids feel that they haven't seen their brother or the kids because of the issues you and Emmett have."

Bella took a seat and felt time stop before her, where was all this coming from. "That's ridiculous Ms. Esme, Emmett is a movie producer, if anyone is keeping him away from you Hollywood is!" She defended herself, "Bella believe me I know. I've told them that it isn't your fault but they insist that you are some reason to the distance, but…honey don't worry about it okay. Please don't let this deter you, Emmett told me the great news and I am all about you two getting married." "How about them?" Bella motioned towards where Mr. Carlisle was outside with Emmett, "Don't worry about them. Emmett loves you, and that's all that matters. Family is everything." She smiled at Bella, "It doesn't if I'm not a part of It." she mumbled, looking outside she could see Carlisle and Emmett talking. When Emmett turned his back, Carlisle turned to Bella and glared at her he then pats his son on the back. Family may not be everything at least not to him.

* * *

><p>Going back home Bella couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the house. She couldn't believe that they are seriously blaming Bella for the dysfunction of the family. She was speechless, the nerve of them. Emmett was the reason that they broke up, he never once asked to bring the kids to his family's house. When he started making movies, family was very scarce for Emmett. He didn't even call or acknowledge the kids let alone want to bring them to the family. Bella sighed and plopped down in the seat, "Bella babe, the premier is in Paris. So they want to dress us by Thursday." She heard Emmett's voice but said nothing. She was still in a daze, "Bella baby what's wrong?" He sat in front of her, "Emmett do you know what your family says about me?" She asked him, Emmett furrowed his eyebrows. "No, what? What are they saying?" "They said that I'm the reason why they haven't seen you or the kids for like…ever."<p>

Emmett mouth dropped open, "Babe I had-, who said that?" he leaned forward to her, "Well when your dad came in, he gave me the cold shoulder in the kitchen. When I asked your mother she said that him, Edward, and Alice all blame me for keeping you away from them and the kids." Emmett sat back in the chair, "Emmett did you say or…tell them something like that?" "No, no Bella I would never. I mean sure we weren't together and we couldn't stand each other at the time, but my career had just picked up. And because me and you were separated Bella I wasn't with you and the kids. Why didn't you tell me this before we left I would've set this all straight, and with Christmas coming up babe the whole family is going to be together." Emmett opened his arms for Bella to crawl into his laps when he saw how upset she was. "Bella what is it, why are you upset?" "Because Emmett, it's like there all blaming me for this, I mean I couldn't help the fact that they didn't see you. It's like as long as they have you its fine, but I'm your girlfriend, I gave them grandkids. Everyone wants to make it seem like I'm doing this and I'm not, I'm the one that loves family you know how broken mines is."

Tears started welling up in her eyes, "I mean Emmett if it wasn't for me, this reunion would've never happened. Everyone wants to forget me, and focus on you and the kids but I'm going to be your wife! I'm going to be present in their life and yours, and they wanna treat me like dirt. So to be in this family I have to be dirt, and that's it. And, you know what…I'm going to take it because I love you and I want you to be with your family." Emmett kissed Bella on the lips and pulled her in his arms, "No one…and I mean no one is going to treat you like dirt, I don't care who they are. I will set my family straight, and I don't want you worrying about this anymore. No matter what, you are my family and family means everything to me. Were not, going to have these issues not now, and not ever. If they treat you wrong, then they treat me wrong. Upsetting you is upsetting me also.""But see Emmett they're going to blame me, for upsetting you because I'm upset." Bella let her head fall on Emmett's chest. He stroked her hair, and ran her fingers through it. "You are going to my wife, I am nothing without you and people will know that." Bella looked him in her eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

As they went to bed, Bella still couldn't help but feel uneasy. Even thought Emmett's words rang true to her soul, she still couldn't get over the fact of what happened in the house. It was like a replay in her mind, over and over, and over again. The way Carlisle looked at her, like she was some kind of disgrace to the family. And the fact that Alice and Edward were talking about her blaming her for this situation. Emmett's family was huge; it was no telling what was spreading around about her.

At this rate, she was going to be the bad apple of the whole family. She wanted to believe that Emmett was going to take care of it, but it was always something that was going to push it. Bella did make up her mind about one thing, she wasn't going to let this or anyone break up her family. It family means everything, then she wasn't going to let everything break her family apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a little short.! Whats with the hostility? Can the family really blame Bella for a bad break up? Is it her fault? Did she keep the kids away from the family or are the just being absurd? Let me know.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Friends, Trust, and everything just

**Hey guys! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the adds, and the reviews! Keep it up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaim: I dont own twilight just the concept and idea**

* * *

><p>It was time for the party and Bella and Emmett were on their way to Jake and Leah's house. She still wouldn't rid her mind of what happened at the house. Bella couldn't decide what to do, she did know that she was going to ask Emily and Leah what she should do. Should she leave it up to Emmett to handle it? Or should she stick up for herself and not take any crap from that family. The only thing about that is it could possibly make things worse. Bella didn't want to add any turmoil to the family than she already had. But she knew that she couldn't allow this to go on, Bella knew that sooner or later something was going to have to be said. If the family was going to be a true family, the lies had to stop.<p>

Bella and Emmett walked into the house looking at the party favors in the teams color. Chips and sandwiches were laid out, and too many variety of beers. They could hear the boys in the front talking and laughing. As soon as they walked in they greeted them both, "Ah, there he is! The king of Hollywood decided to grace us with his presence!" Jake held out a beer to him, Emmett took it smirked. "Ha-ha, happy to see you too Jake." He sarcastically replied, Jake smiled at me and gave a bow. "Charmed to meet the queen, the others are outside. If you would like to make your way to grace them with your presence." He gestured towards the backyard. Bella smiled at Emmett, who leaned in to kiss her. "Whoo!" the boys whooped and hollered, Bella smirked and walked away. "Oh babe, wait can you take my jacket outside please. I know it'll be safe with you around it." "Sure!" Bella came back and grabbed the jacket and walked outside. It felt a little heavier in the pocket region but she guessed it was his cell phone or something.

Arriving outside Bella could hear the girls laughing. Stepping threw the screen door she saw Emily and Leah were in the middle of a conversation when they looked up and saw Bella."Bella!" Leah got up and hugged her friend, "Hey girl!" She hugged her friend tight, she then turned to Emily who got up to hug her like Leah. Then they all sat down and it was a small awkward pause filled with hard smiling. All three women glanced around at each other, and Leah broke the weird silence with a chuckle. "So Bella how have you been, it's so great to see you after all these years." "I know, well I have three kids with Emmett and as you know we've gotten back together. And it's going great," Bella took a uneven breath, "So far."

She chuckled nervously, "Well what do you mean so far?" Emily asked leaning in, "Well…Emmett's mother asked to keep the kids for the weekend and I agreed. When we went to pick them up, Emmett's dad came in and he was being real rude…and mean. He started talking to Ms. Esme behind my back and then he…well I found out that the whole family including him, is saying that I kept Emmett and the kids from them." Both girls gasped with shocked faces, "What?" Leah asked, "Who told you that?" Emily came and sat closer to her, "His mother. She told me that his brother, his sister, everyone thinks that I kept Emmett and the boys away from them but I promise you guys that's not true." "No of course not! The nerve of them, do they even know what Emmett did to you, what he put you through." Leah sat on the other side of her, "Ms. Esme said she doesn't believe it, but guys I just know that with the rumors spreading around this is going to become a huge deal! I mean it's practically all over the family that I'm the one who keeps Emmett away from them and I don't." "Well did you tell Emmett?"

Emily inquisted, "Of course, I told him and he said that he would take care of it and it would stop but you guys I just…I just don't know if I can leave it up him. I don't want to break up the family but I feel that I should stick up for myself, you know say something." Bella suggested, "Hell yeah." Leah exclaimed taking a sip of her drink, "No, no hold on Leah. Bella it is good to show that you can stuck up for yourself and all but, maybe it would be better for Emmett to handle his own family. They might not attack knowing its coming from him." Emily advised,

"Oh please, and then what. They'll do nothing but continue to dog her out behind her back because they always know that she needs Emmett to stick up for her. No, I say Bella that you go and you tell them to kick rocks and that you would never keep them from the family. Let them know that things happened and they weren't your fault!" Leah encouraged her, "That'll only make things worse Leah, then they'll be blaming her for getting snappy and accuse her of keeping the kids from her even more." Emily defended, "As if they won't blame her for anything else." Leah yelled back, "Okay, okay guys calms down. Listen, I agree with the both of you but I really don't know what to do. I think that I should show the family that I'm not weak but I also don't want to cause any more issues and become disrespectful. I want to let Emmett handle this, but I-." "Listen that's best thing you want to do. You don't want to defy Emmett." Emily cautioned, "Mmm, now that I do agree with." Leah said finishing a swallow of her drink, "I think that you should let him make the first move, but be there with them so that they don't think that you had to send him in and you're too scared to face them. "

The idea had a ring to Bella and what she was saying was right. Maybe she didn't have to confront them head on, but if she was there with Emmett it would show she wasn't scared of them. Bella decided she would go through that plan, "Besides what about the kids." Leah got up to go look through the grocery bag sitting next to her chair, "Yeah I mean the boys have cousins right and you don't want turmoil between them. I mean they're so supposed to be friends ya know' like here look at my niece and her cousins." She went in Sam's bag to pull out a photo but by the shock of her face she might have found something else. "What the-." "Hell!" Leah dropped the grocery bag with a hard thud, "I just found condoms in this grocery bag! Brand new!" Leah's face was in disgust, "Yeah me too." Emily pulled out the box of Trojans, "Extra large!" "Can you believe that, pfft please!" Leah spat, "Bella how about you?"

Emily looked at her, "What are you talking about? Emmett doesn't have any condoms I wish." Bella laughed it off, but she had a small feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh yeah well check his jacket." Bella shook her head no, "Are you kidding me, no I'm not checking I trust Emmett and I'm not checking the jacket." Bella ended matter of factly, "Ok fine then I will."

Leah snatched the jacket out of her hands and started fumbling through it which made Bella a little upset. "Leah your being absurd. Just because you two found condoms in your husband's bags doesn't mean Emmett will have the same. Emmett wouldn't do that, so no matter what you might as well just give me back his jacket because Emmett does-not-have-." Bella felt the air leave her throat as Leah arubtly pulled out a box of condoms. Bella was in a complete state of shock, she felt as if she was going to faint. "Now who's absurd?" Leah asked, Bella stood and took the condoms out of her hands. She looked at them and then back at Emily and Leah. Taking in a angry gasp she walked towards the house and in the door with the two girls trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Getting into the front room, Bella could hear the guys rooting on the game. "Whoo! Touch down baby!" Emmett yelled, the three girls walked in as all three guys stood up and cheered. Leah fake cheered with them, and turned off the tv. "What the hell Leah!" Jake turned around to her, "No I should be asking you that question." She retorted, "What are you talking about?" All the guys looked at their women with confused faces, "What the hell, are you doing with condoms?" Leah shoved them in his face, Jake's face immediately went white. Each guy got quiet, "Sam, babe these better be some really fancy bubble gum toys." Sam looked at Emily who had his condoms, "Oh no babe there not, we don't,-." Sam stuttered, "Emmett why do you have condoms!"<p>

Bella hit him, "We don't even need these, and we certainly don't need them." Bella yelled at him, "Bella baby, I don't this is a misunderstanding." Emmett tried to explain, "How could you Jake? I don't know what you think this is." Leah started in, and Emily and Sam were apparently having their own conversation. "Emmett I want to know who she is!" Bella targeted him, Emmett stood up to defend himself but Bella wasn't hearing it she decided to walk away from him for space. "Nobody is having sex!" Jake yelled out standing up to face Leah. All three women were waving around the evidential condoms in their guys faces, and each one with a scowl. "Emily, you guys are blowing this way out the box. None of us are cheating on you I swear." Just then Seth came in the door, "Hey guys what's up!"

The whole room was quiet, "Ok truth is we bought them for Seth, you know he's going to college and was a little embarrassed to buy them himself so…we bought them for him." Jake cleared the air, all the women looked at each other and back at their boyfriends. Bella swallowed, she saw fear in Emmett's eyes as if he didn't want her to believe anything that could break them apart. Bella felt bad, she didn't mean to jump at accusations so fast. She gasped and threw her arms around him kissing him, Emmett wrapped his arms around her and bowed his body to hers.

They completely forgot about the people standing there, but by the sounds of it Emily and Leah had made up with their husbands also. "Okay so um, I'll just grab the condoms." Each woman held out the box to him while still kissing their guys. Seth went around and collected each one, "You know on second thought maybe I should leave one box, you old folk might need them." He dropped the box on the table and left shutting the door behind him.

It left all the couples laughing and chuckling, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make such a big deal." Emmett kissed her again, "I know, I know. I just didn't want anything to tear us apart B, we were just getting so well together." He caressed her face, "And I don't want anything to tear that apart, especially not the family and I don't care what I have to do Bells they aren't pushing you around. I don't know how I'm going to do it but I will." Bella smiled, turning back to Leah and Emily. She then turned to face Emmett, "I actually have a solution for that, and thanks to our friends…I think it's going to work." She smiled and kissed him full on the lips again knowing that this couldn't be sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Still able to fight through anything huh? Do you agree with the advice Leah gave her? How about Emily? And what about the funny mistake about the condoms? Tried to put some humor in there, let me know if you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	15. I love the way you lie

**Hey guys! Thanks for the adds and the reviews.! Please keep it up.! More action to come.! Enjoy,!**

* * *

><p>Bella woke up to her son crying, groaning and rolling over she got out the bed. "Babe, I'll get it." Emmett said groggily. Bella shook her head, "It's okay I'm already up." She smiled, Emmett got out the bed anyway. "Yeah but, you always get him." He came to her and kissed her sleepily; he then put his hands on her hips and slowly pushed her down. "Go back to bed, babe I got it." Bella smiled and leaned up to kiss him, she then crawled back into the bed and sighed happily while going back to sleep.<p>

Emmett made it into Joey's room and saw his son squirming in his crib. "Hey little guy what's wrong?" Emmett carefully picked up his son; Joey was so small in his hands. He didn't want to hurt him or crush him. Joey immediately stopped crying and whimpering; "Oh you just wanted to be held, maybe your mother could've gotten you." He smirked; Joey laid his head on Emmett's chest and nestled in his arms. He was about to lay Joey back down in his crib when he saw the light under the blanket. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned the blanket over and saw Bella's phone vibrating.

"James." He said with a bitter taste in his mouth, he took the phone and laid Joey down, while tucking his son in. "Hello." He went outside the door, and answered the phone flatly. "Hello." "Bella, I need to talk to you." He sounded urgent, "This is her fiancé Emmet, she can't speak to you right now." He said boldly, "Oh…when can she talk?" He asked not phased, Emmett smirked. The nerve of this guy, to call his girlfriend in the middle of the night like a hooker and not even care that he was speaking to Emmett.

"She won't be able to speak to you now…or ever. I don't want you talking to her James." "What about what she wants." "What Bella wants is to keep her family happy, and that means not talking to you." Emmett seethed, "You cant keep me from her Emmett." James threatened, "I can and I will. If you come near my wife, you'll regret it."

Emmett declared viciously, "Stay away from my wife and stay away from my family. You don't know this number anymore, goodbye." With that Emmett hung up the phone; breathing heavily through anger he threw the phone skyrocketing to the ground. He then smiled slightly, and took a relaxing breath while the phone broke into pieces.

Going back to bed he grabbed Bella by her waist and pulled her closer to him. She sighed while he hugged her from behind. "Emmett, what fell?" She asked while yawning, Emmett smirked and trailed kisses down her neck. "You're getting a new phone."

* * *

><p>The next day Bella was in the kitchen furious with Emmett. She couldn't believe he broke her phone last night and won't tell her why. He was now out getting her a new phone while she stayed and took care of the kids. She felt her blood boil, what was Emmett doing with her stuff anyway. He acted like if what he did was justifiable, and maybe he would be if he told her why he did it. Emmett keeping things from her isn't like him. When he did it before, he and Bella didn't work out.<p>

If he was going to marry her, keeping things from each other had to stop. _"But you've kept things from him…things about James." _Her voice rang. _"That's different! James is sick and Emmett wouldn't understand if he knew I was helping him."_ _"So how do you think you would understand his reasons?"_ Bella huffed, she hated arguing with herself. Whatever the reason, she needed to know why Emmett broke her phone. "You getting another one," isn't going to be good enough.

Emmett walked in the door on the phone. Bella approached in mid- conversation, "Yeah, of course you do. All I want is to be there and be ready so book the tickets for five…and-." Emmett stopped when he saw Bella's death glare. "I'll call you back." Emmett hung up the phone and conjured up a smile. "Hey baby, I got your phone for you." He held up the boxed phone and held to the side of his face like a little boy holding up a game.

Bella resisted the urge to chuckle and she kept her hard demeanor. "Baby what's wrong?" Bella raised an eyebrow, and leaned her head to the side as if to say "You don't know?" Emmett rolled her eyes and sighed, "Bells I told you it was no big deal. The phone broke and I got you a new one. You have a new phone… you should be happy." He thrusted the phone to her, Bella took it and put it on the counter.

"I would if I knew what happen to my old one." Emmett walked past her. "Bella why do you need to know?" "Why won't you tell me." She followed him, "Because you don't need to know, its irrelevant." He sounded agitated, "Missing toys are irrelevant, thrown away food is irrelevant…a broken phone that worked perfectly fine without reason has very much relevance. It had all my contacts in there Emmett!" She argued, "All your contacts are in there too."

Emmett grabbed the phone out the box, "Just look, look at the new phone." He pleaded with her, Bella took it reluctantly and scrolled through the contacts. She did have everybody except…"James." She murmured, "What?"Emmett asked for clarification, "James."

She looked up to see him, "James isn't in here, why?" Emmett eyes turned dark, "Why do you need him in there?" Bella narrowed her eyes, she didn't see why Emmett was being so adamant about James. Her mind then made the connection.

"It was because of James wasn't it?" She asked him head-on, Emmett rolled his eyes and walked away from her again. Bella followed him again, "Of course! Of course it is, that's why you got mad. You broke it because of James." Emmett kept walking away from her, she jumped in front him stopping his path. "Emmett why'd you break it, what's he say?"

Emmett tried to walk past her, but she blocked him. Emmett took a breath, "He called here asking for you, and…I told him that he should never call for you again because you don't have to be associated with him." Bella gasped, sure she was flattered that he was protective of her but he couldn't cut off James like that. "Emmett, why?" She asked, Emmett's eyes narrowed at her.

"Why are you still talking to him Bella, I thought we them both off months ago." Bella shifted her eyes, "We did…it's just that well…he called again and with something very serious. He needs help." Emmett shook his head, "He needs to leave you alone. And it would help if you didn't encourage him." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Emmett I just can't stop talking to him."

"Oh yes you can…and if you want this family to be without any problems you will." He threatened her, "Unless you tell me, why he needs you so bad." He finished. Bella sucked in a breath; she swallowed and shook her head "It's nothing." "Now who's irrelevant."

Emmett walked away leaving Bella alone. She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to keep things from him, but… he wouldn't understand if she told him. Trust was always an issue with them… and Bella knew she added lying to the menu.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, trouble in paradise already? I had to leave a cliff hanger,something to get you all on the edge...just a little lol.! Should Bella keep it from him? Should she make such a big deal of Emmett keeping things from her when she's keeping things from her? Let me know please.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	16. Completion

**Hey guys.! Here goes Chp 16.! Thanks for the adds and the reviews pls keep it up.! I'm thinking of putting another story up, so when this one is finished I wont be leaving you so soon.! When I upload it I'll let you know, PLEASE keep giving me your same support.! I will gladly appreciate it.! Enjoy.!**

* * *

><p>It had been weird the next couple of days for Bella and Emmett. They rarely talked, and when they fell asleep they were away from each other. They talked about the premier and things to get the kids but that's it. Bella huffed, she couldn't stand this. She and Emmett had just started to work; they had just started to make it. Now here they were again, fighting over a long issue that always shows up…Trust. Bella had re-contacted James and gave him her new number much to Emmett's displeasure. She wanted to tell Emmett, James was sick but…how would Emmett understand. All he would think is that he was trying to get close to Bella and all he wanted to do was get her back. Bella knew that Emmett was conscious of James and Bella's relationship. He didn't like the fact that Bella was preoccupied with him.<p>

It wanted to make him hurry up and marry her to get it over with and make Bella belong to him. But he knew that would be wrong. He knew that if he married her just to get her away from James it wouldn't have love or genuine in it…and he didn't want to marry her that way. He was tired of not talking to her. He wished that she would just tell him what she was doing with James but her adamancy was starting to get annoying.

Emmett walked by and saw Bella in their room talking on the phone. He waited on the outside of the door and leaned in to eavesdrop. Bella was pacing back and forth and she had an urgent sound in her voice and Emmett didn't like it. "Are you sure it's that day? The premier is that night and I have to be there, so this function better be quick." Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, was she talking about doing something else on his premier night.

He felt his fumes roar as Bella continued speaking. "I'm sure that I won't be able to make it James. I've gone this far to help you but this has got to stop. I love Emmett and I love my family; I'm not willing to lose them for you." She stated firmly, it made Emmett feel a little bit better but still curious. "No James, I'm not abandoning you but I am letting you know that my days helping you personally are coming to an end. It's putting a strain on my and Emmett's relationship and like I said I'm not jeopardizing it. I'm sorry."

Emmett felt a little bad, he didn't want to be eavesdropping on her conversation but he still felt great at the fact that his Bella still loved him. He wanted to stroll up to her, hang up on James, take her in his arms and kiss her. But instead he would wait till her conversation was over, which sounded right about now. "James I'm not promising anything, I might be able to come but…don't count on it. I'll talk to you later." Bella then hung up the phone and sighed, Emmett decided this was the time to act.

He went up to Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt Bella tense a little. "Emmett?" "Yeah baby." He kissed her neck, "How long were you standing there." Long enough, he thought but instead he said "Just walked in why?" He wanted to see if Bella would tell him the truth. "Oh, no reason I just um…you startled me." Emmett sighed and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He knew she was lying to him, he wanted to know why. "Bella, were you talking to James?" He asked out front, Bella tensed and shifted some "I…yeah."

She shrugged, "About what?" Bella tried to pull out of Emmett's arms, without giving him an answer. He let her slide out enough to turn her around and bow his body to hers. He wanted to see her eyes, see if she could lie to him directly in the eye. "About what?" He repeated, Bella took a shaky breath and tried to sway but Emmett's hold kept her from doing so. "Emmett James is sick. I know that sounds like a lie and unreasonable but he is. He found out he had herpes and…its bad. I'm just helping him get medication, I promise."

Emmett smiled, not because of James predicament but because Bella wasn't lying. She trusted him with information. He quickly lost the smile when Bella scowled at him, "Emmett that's not funny! He's sick, that's not right." She tried to twist out of his grasp but Emmett held her firmly. "Bella that isn't what I meant, I'm not smiling because he's sick, I'm smiling because…well I think it's great that you trust me with the real information…this is real right?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow, Bella smiled and shook her head yes. Emmett grinned widely, "Perfect." He leaned in and kissed her, Bella wrapped her arms around him and pulled her closer to him. She felt so glad that he was here and they trusted each other again. Bella and Emmett haven't touched each other in days and she missed the fill of him. She missed being able to hold onto his muscles, and missed the way he held her.

Bella felt Emmett pick her up and throw her on the bed, and she gasped and was surprised at Emmett's boldness. He crawled on top of Bella lazily, and she graciously laid down for him to make himself comfortable. "Is he going to need any of your help for long?" Bella bit her lip as Emmett's kissed trailed down to her neck, "He says that he needs a ride to the clinic on the night of the premier somehow he's going to be in Europe the same time as us."

Emmett didn't like the sound of that but what could he do? "Just don't be long okay babe." He continued kissing her, Bella smiled and kissed Emmett full force on the lips. He didn't think that he was going to be able to let her go, and she thought he would definitely have a problem with it. The fact that they were able to get over this trust issue was day breaking. Bella felt happy and content, she knew that she had got her family back. Turns out honesty…can be the best policy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this one is shorter.! Ewwww, James has herpes? Who was he messing with? It's great that Bella and Emmett have trust now...but how long will it stay that way? Will more problems arise? Find out.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Control

**Hey guys.! Thanks for the love and reviews and the adds.! Please continue.! I'm working on the other story so sadly this one is coming to a close.! But I'm not leaving u entirely I promise.!**

* * *

><p>It was time for the premier and Emmett and Bella were boarding the plane. The kids were going to be staying with Edna in the hotel while Bella and Emmett went to go get dressed for the premier. James had been contacting Bella endlessly and it was starting to get annoying. He was sending her texts, leaving her voicemails and it was becoming tiring. She decided to say tell him she was coming but cut him off entirely. She was going to do it before the premier so that she could tell Emmett that it was all over.<p>

Emmett was tired; it's not like he hasn't done this before but during this time he decided to get the ring to properly propose to Bella. He was nervous of course, he hadn't done anything like this before. He asked for advice from his mother, brothers, and his father. They all told him don't do it at first except his mom. Emmett went off on every single one of them and then they straightened up and told him to do it when the right time comes. Emmett knew that in the city of Paris, under all the beautiful lights was where to do it. At first he thought he was going to do it at the premier so everyone could see but he decided against it. The news would probably say it was a set up, and destroy the whole thing. So he decided after the premier he would take Bella to the Eiffel tower and propose to her there. He smiled as he thought about her face when she saw the ring. It was a 3 carat ring, with two bands. He knew she was going to flip out; he couldn't wait to see her face. All he had to do was make sure she was going to the premier. Emmett knew of James pestering way to get Bella to come see him. He could also see that Bella was close to the breaking point, of accepting. Emmett trusted Bella of course, but he certainly didn't know trust James. He wondered if he should have someone track James down and follow him. But he decided against it, Emmett knew that Bella would be furious and with him going to propose to her, he didn't need that.

Getting fitted he could only hope that she would just not go. There was no way James would show up to the premier. Emmett made sure security knew that he wasn't supposed to come near them. He also had security placed in the room with kids to make sure James wouldn't come towards them either. But if James even thought about touching his family he didn't know how…he wasn't sure that he was going to maintain his civilized image. Emmett was getting tired of this prick and how he was keeping him from Bella. Taking a breath he calmed himself down before bust out of the tux. Emmett told himself he had it under control…he just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this one is really short, they will get shorter but please don't stop reading them.! Emmett is doing good with trust right? Is Bella doing good by telling James off? How will James react to the answer? Let me know.! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	18. Gotta friend in Me!

**Hey guys.! Im sooo sorry it took me forever to update this story. Summer got really, really busy. I promise though that it should be updated as quick as possible. Im also writing another story for the Mortal Instruments, so feel free to check it out! Thank you for bearing with me and still supporting me.! I love you guys.! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bella walked into the hotel James was staying at. She searched around it, going to the lobby wondering where James went. Suddenly someone approached her, "Mrs. Swan?" Bella turned around to see a woman who looked like she could be a part of the hotel staff.<p>

"Yes." Bella answered back, "A man by the name of James, is here to see you. He is in the hotel suite upstairs, hall 634."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, strange. How could James afford, a master hotel suite? Better yet how could he afford coming to Europe period. Going into the elevator Bella made sure she would find out.

Walking to the room, Bella knocked on the door. James answered and she came in, looking around. When she spotted James, he looked healthier than ever. He was in an all black suit, his hair put into a pony tail, and his skin glowing. He smiled when he saw Bella enter,

"Bella thank you so much for coming."

"James what is going on? Why are you here?"

James smirked, "Why anyone would be here." He got a cocky grin and started walking towards her, "Its Paris, the city of love, lust, and passion. Its all the things that I feel for you Bella."

James was now two inches from in front of her, she laughed. "Please James you're so corny." "As corny as you are fine." He answered back, Bella rolled her eyes

"James I am not here for that okay. I came here to help you but if you don't need it then I'm leaving."

James grabbed Bella's arm, "Bella wait. Listen, I really did want to talk you. I know that I shouldn't have lied and pretended that I couldn't get medicine but I needed to get close to you."

Bella snatched her arm away, "James, are you serious!"

"Its just that…I don't understand what happened to us Bella. I really don't."

Bella was fuming, "James you have got to be kidding me! You took time from me and my family all because you don't understand why we broke up! James it was months ago, move on!"

"No Bella, Im not just going to move on. You can't honestly say that your happy without me. You didn't even give me a chance. We went on one date and that was it!"

"That's because I realized I had more important things to do James! I have 3 sons, and man who loves me. I have a family that I have to take care of and I would rather be with them then try to live out some kind of fantasy with you." James breathed in and rolled his eyes.

"You act as if my family doesn't matter Bella."

"That's not true James. Your family does matter so why aren't you with them?"

"Because Victoria doesn't want me alright!" He yelled out, Bella blinked. "She's in love over your stupid Emmett and is heartbroken that he dumped her for you. Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, what the hell is so special about him!"

Bella gasped, she felt bad for James really. He had nobody, Victoria didn't want him and neither did she.

"I just…Bella I just hoped that you would understand. I know I can't compete with Emmett but…if you would just…I don't know be my friend. I can treat you just as well as he can, I have just as much money. And our kids get along great; they could have play dates and everything. I really like you Bella; I just want us to have a relationship. Someone who I know I can be with and talk too…please Bella. Please?"

Now Bella really felt bad for James. He really didn't have anybody to talk to or be with, she was sure that Victoria was paying him no mind. She thought about Emmett and knew that he was going to be mad, but after all James did just say be friends. There was nothing really wrong with that. She would make sure that he knew the boundaries, and she wouldn't hang with him on a daily basis. She would just be there for him to talk too.

"James, we can be friend. But no more lies okay. Be truthful, and of course you know your going to have to talk to Emmett about this. But in all, well I think we could make it work."

James smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you…so much Bella."

She smiled and he hugged her really tight, Bella knew that Emmett wasn't going to be happy with this but what could she say. She remembered how lonely it felt when Emmett left and she was determined not to let James feel the same way. The look in his eyes…told her he was grateful. She just hoped it didn't come back and bite her in the back later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter.! Lol I had to give it a cliff hanger just to get the curiosity going again.! So James has been lying to Bella all this time, yet she still decided to give him a chance and be his friend anyway...is that the right thing to do or just plain naive.! And what about Emmett, surely he will not be happy about this at all. Let me know what you think.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	19. The Great Debate

**Hello! Im sorry that its took long for this update.! School started so it became busy, busy, busy but thank you for the love and the support and I promise to still update regardless! Here you go, chapter 20 shouldn't be too far behind. Hope you enjoy.! **

* * *

><p>"Where could she be?" Emmett seethed; he was pacing back and forth in his dressing room. They were about to leave to get to the premier but Bella was 30 minutes late. She was supposed to have been here by now. Emmett wanted to calm down but he couldn't, he couldn't help but think that James had done something with her. He was going to kill him if anything happened to him. All three of their kids were looking at Emmett with a dazed and worry look in their eyes. Even though they were in their pajamas, they still wanted to say goodnight to their mother.<p>

"Daddy where's mommy?"

Emmett stopped and looked into Ayden's worried eyes, he was about to answer when Bella walked flawlessly into the room.

"She's right here baby!" The two boys turned around and ran to hug Bella, while Joey tried to crawl as fast as he could to her. "Mommy!" The two boys tackled her, Bella dropped to the floor and hugged our sons.

"Hi mommy's babys!"

"Mommy where were you!" Ayden asked,

"Yeah we waited forever for you!" Christopher added in, Joey did some goo-goo-ga-ga,

"Yes Bella, I'm sure we would all like to know where you've been." Emmett growled, Bella gasped and looked up at him. Pure anger was in his eyes, she smiled and looked down into her sons faces.

"You know what guys why don't you go find Ms. Edna, tell her to give you some cookies and I will be right there to tuck you in I promise."

"Okay!"Both boys turned to face Emmett, "Night Dad!" Emmett wanted to say goodnight but he would have to strain to not have acid leak into it, so he just smiled at his sons and nodded his head.

Then the boys happily ran off. Soon as they were gone, Emmett closed the space between him and Bella in two strides; he knocked her against the door shutting it

. "Where were you?" He growled, "I'm sorry, I-"

Bella went to apologize, "Save it! Were you with James, yes or no!" "Emmett I went to see him but nothing-" "What did he want?" "I'm trying to tell you-" "Never mind, I don't even know if I want to know." "Emmett what is your problem!" Bella yelled, "What is my problem, Bella you're my problem! You go see another man that you know that I don't like on my night, my night! Bella your suppose to be with me!" "Emmett I am-" "Not 30 minutes late either Bella, you are mine! Mine, what about that don't you understand. You belong to me not him!"

Emmett grabbed Bella's chin and made her look at him but she snatched it back and shook her head, "Emmet I'm 27 years old I'm not a child!"

Emmett back away, "Don't talk to me like that Bella." "Well-" "As long as you're my girlfriend, I don't want you hanging out with him! I don't trust him!"

Bella huffed and turned away from Emmett, she knew he was telling the truth but his words were hurting her. "But Emmet if you would just listen!"

She tried to plead, "Not another word about it Bella! Thanks to you were gonna be late now!"

Emmett grabbed his suit jacket and walked around Bella, she turned to get him "Emmett wait," "Just come to the premier when you get ready, why don't you go say goodnight to our sons you've kept up waiting for 900 hours."

And with that he slammed the door shut behind him, making Joey cry on the ground from vibrations.

Bella tried her best to keep from crying but she couldn't help it, not only was her son upset but his words struck through her. She didn't mean to get caught up with James, but after accepting to be his friend he had a small celebration. It was nothing huge, he just ordered up some champagne and a dessert tray that's it.

Then they started getting into conversations, she started laughing, the time just slipped her mind. She never meant to hurt Emmett or make him angry. But it was Emmett's fault also he wouldn't listen to her!

Of course she knew it was his night but still, if he would have just let her explain he would've seen that Bella never meant to stay with him that long. It was a misunderstanding. At first she didn't mind her decision but now she was starting to regret it more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but its the best I can do for right now.! Whoo turn up the heat, Emmett's pretty steamed.! Do you think he's justifiable in his arguement, it is his premier night...wouldn't Bella be upset if she had a special night and Emmett showed up late right...? But then again does Bella getting caught up with James a good excuse, and is James really trying to be genuine or is he up to something also...Let me know what you think.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	20. Resoultion

**Hey people.! Thank you for all your support I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.! This one is a little bit longer so hopefully you enjoy it more.! Thanks for all the love and the support.! **

* * *

><p>Getting into the hotel room from the premier it was anything but peace between Bella and Emmett. The movie was excellent in critic's eyes, but there was no way Bella nor Emmett could enjoy it. Not when they had each other on the other's mind and they had to act as if they were happily in love with each other in public. By the time the night was over both her and Emmett were extremely tired. Bella went to check on her kids, all three boys were sleeping soundly. At least something was peaceful in this house.<p>

Going back into the room, Emmett was already undressing. He looked at Bella coming in from the mirror, the look in her eyes were pain and remorse. Emmett continued to undress, and walk around her to get to the bathroom. He hated that they had to go through this; he hated arguing with her and keeping her at a distance. He wanted to marry her and move them on to bigger and better things. But it seemed like every time he took a step forward, it was nine steps back with Bella.

He just couldn't figure out for the life of him why she has to be with James. Why is it that she can't see through his fake exterior and see who he really is and what he really wants? He walked back into the room to see her back towards him, he wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what to say. If she wanted to get him back she would have to do it on her own.

Bella knew Emmett was in the room because the weird electricity was there. She couldn't stand the silence between them, I mean if she doesn't say anything will they go to bed like this. And how long will he keep it up? She decided to let her guard down, take a breath and try and explain things to him one more time.

"Emmett." "What?" "Are you going to talk to me?" "There's nothing to talk about Bella." Emmett tried to walk around her again but she stood in front of him. Emmett rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to look at her.

"Emmett what are you so angry about? I told you I was sorry."

"Bella how would you feel if it was your special night tonight and I was late because I was with Victoria?"

"Emmett I understand that, but you won't even let me explain myself." "Because there's nothing to explain Bella, its very evident you would rather spend time with James then with me."

This time Emmett walked around her and slammed the door behind him. Bella huffed and leaned against the door, "Emmett that's not true! Can you please just let me tell you why I was late, at least let me tell you that."

She begged, all she heard was the shower water running trying to drown her out. Bella growled, "Your being so unreasonable Emmett, this is so typical of you!"

The door swung open and Emmett whirled on her, "I'm being un reasonable, I'm being un reasonable Bella, do you know how that feels to know that you were with him tonight!"

"But Emmett, you said it was okay!"

"I said it was fine to go see about him, not spend two hours with him!"

"Emmett I went to go see him and he was fine!"

"Then why did you stay so long?

" "That's what Im trying to tell you but you wont let me Emmett damn!" She plopped down on the bed, and hung her head down.

This has gotten way out of hand, Bella never thought that it would be this bad just because she decided to have James in her life. She heard the shower turn off and felt Emmett bend down in front of her, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Alright Bella try me. Why were you late?"

She took a deep breath and began the story, "James was upset that I wasn't messing with him anymore. Victoria doesn't want anything to do with him because she's still upset over losing you. He's alone Emmett and he just wants someone to be his friend."

Emmett smirked, "A friend really Bella?"

"Everyone deserves a friend Emmett, I told him that I could be his friend but you and the kids are still my main priority."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was thankful and then he wanted a small celebration."

"A celebration?" Emmett raised his eyebrows, doubt in his voice. "Yes a celebration. We went downstairs to the hotel's restaurant and he ordered champagne and deserts."

"You had desert?" Emmett scoffed, "I got it for us its two red velvet cupcakes for the kids, a big brownie for us and a little chocolate bar for Joey."

Emmett sighed, "So how did you get caught up?" Emmett furrowed his eyebrows,

"While we were waiting for the desert, we started talking and time just slipped away Emmett I am so sorry but as soon as I got the deserts I ran out and I tried to make it here for you. I knew you were going to be upset Emmett and I didn't know how I was going to make it up to you but Emmett that is the truth and it is why I was late."

Emmett took a breath and got on the bed next to Bella. He laid down and Bella turned to look at him, "Come here."

Bella happily snuggled inside Emmett's arms, "Bella I'm not mad anymore…I guess. I just don't see why you have to be involved with him, I don't like him Bella."

"Emmett baby I know, I know its weird having me be involved with him but I promise we are friends and that is it."

"Right now that's it, you see this type of stuff all the time B, I write movies about it. You think that its easy being his friend and you can keep a boundary relationship, but then lines cross. And James crosses lines easily. I'm not saying that the guy doesn't need a friend, but he needs a male friend not you."

Bella sighed, "So what do you want me to do? You want me to cut him off and just never speak to him again."

"Yes." Emmett answered quickly.

"Or…can I just talk to him sometimes over the phone. We'll never go out or anything it'll just be when he needs somebody to talk to."

Emmett took this as a thought, regardless of what he says Bella will deal with James and there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't want to fight with her anymore, nor did he want to keep her at a distance. It was time for them to move on from this point in life, and get married and start a happy life.

"Just be careful Bella, I don't want to have to kill him."

Bella smiled and snuggled closer to Emmett who wrapped his arms tighter around her. "So is that a yes." "It's a…maybe."

Bella laid her head on Emmett's chest and smirked, "I'll take whatever you got."

Emmett kissed her on the forehead and stroked her head, "So is this our resolution?"

"It's a definite maybe." Bella joked back,

Emmett chuckled, "I'll take whatever you got."

"I love you much." Bella told him, "I love you more." Then the two fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another make up.! How nice of Emmett to be so understanding, and I guess that Bella's justified in being late right...I mean she brought back desert for everybody.! And James can really be harmless or is Emmett right and he's up to something..? Let me know what you think.! Review.! Review.! Review.! Review.!<strong>


	21. ShakeupMakeup

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry that it took so long to update, schools just gotten very busy and I just havent had the time. I will try to update sooner, and faster. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the love and all the support! **

* * *

><p>It was almost Christmas time for the happy couple, and Bella and Emmett couldn't be more excited. The boys had already had added something new to the Christmas list every day, and they knew they would probably just get Joey a walker and some more baby toys to play with. As far the dogs, they would most likely just get them a couple of chew toys, and wrapped doggy bones. So far life couldn't be sweeter. Though it still left a bad taste in his mouth, Emmett accepted the "friendship" between Bella and James. They did little things, while Emmett was working, like go out to lunch or let their kids have their play dates again. But, no matter how sweet or innocent the dates came off Emmett still knew that James was up to something; why Bella was oblivious to that he will never know.<p>

He also knew that it was nearing time to propose to her. It just feels like the right time to do it. He pretty much had it all planned out, he just needed the day to put in into action. Bella isn't one for cliché or cheesy things, so doing it on Christmas day might not work for her. He decided he would probably do it after Christmas, when things were settled down and when she least expected it. Emmett just prayed that it would all work out.

He hated the fact that he forgot her ring size. If he takes her to go get measured then he knows that that will ruin the surprise. She'll start putting two and two together and will know that Emmett is planning on proposing to her soon. Emmett asked Jake what he should do, and his advice was

"Just find another woman that has the same hand size as her and asks that woman what ring size she wears." But Emmett didn't want to guess her ring size, for fear of getting it wrong. How embarrassing would it be to be in that special moment and putting on the ring and it won't even fit? Someway Emmett knows he'll find it out…he just doesn't know how?

* * *

><p>Bella was in the kitchen cutting up some fruit for the kids when her phone rang. She looked over at the caller ID to see it was James calling. Picking it up she answered, "Hello."<p>

"Hey how's my favorite girl?" James said, sounding ecstatic on the other end.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Bella smirked,

"Oh I don't know, that blonde you couldn't stop staring at last week, with the skirt up her ass and the over-sized fake boobs…what was her name Tricka, Barbie..?"

"Jennifer."

"Ah, Jennifer! Yeah that's the one, or was it Brianna?"

James laughed sarcastically, "Ha-ha, okay so I have other lady friends…jealous?"

Bella snorted, "Me jealous? Please, you better hope you don't get a disease."

James huffed, "Just because they're my friends doesn't mean I'm sleeping with them Bella."

"That's exactly what it means." She gave the pieces of fruit to Christopher and Aiden who were playing with their Nintendo's.

"Well then that means that I should be sleeping with you."

He stated, that stopped Bella dead in her tracks. Usually had this been someone else she would've laughed it off, but the way James said it…it was like he was being serious. Regardless, Bella refused to let James know that he tripped her up so she just laughed it off and continued walking.

"Ha, yeah you wish."

She could've sworn she heard him say, yes I do but instead she chose to ignore whatever was said on the other line.

"So James, what do I, the favorite girl, owe the honor of this call?"

She teased, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to that new grill that just opened?"

"New grill, new grill…oh you mean the Bakers grill on Blouvard?"

"Yeah, that one."

Bella thought about it, "Well the boys have to go to a sleepover but the mom is picking them up, Joey is going to be with Edna today for pictures, and the dogs are just running around outside so yeah I think I can go."

"Awesome, but what about the mister?"

James asked, "Who Emmett, well he's been out all day I don't even know where he does anymore."

"Trouble in paradise?" Bella could hear the hope in James voice.

"No, much to your displeasure, I don't know it's just that he's been acting weird lately but were happy."

"Great, so that settles it. I'll pick you up in a bit." "Alright, see you later."

Both of them hung up, and as soon as she went to pick Joey up Emmett came through the door. Joey was crawling towards Bella, but he decided to turn and start towards his dad.

"Hey babe." He called through the door, "Daddy's home!" The boys ran to Emmett but he stopped them to make sure they didn't step on Joey. After he picked him up off the floor, he gave both the boys a big hug. "Where's is your beautiful mother?" "In here!" She called out, Emmett came through the kitchen with a certain glow.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" He kissed her, and hugged her closer to him.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared? Did you murder someone?"

Emmett chuckled, "What's wrong, I cant hold my beautiful girlfriend and randomly kiss her."

"Not without a reason."

Bella replied back, "Okay well you know the DVD is out for the movie and the sales are through the roof. Christmas bonuses for everybody!"

Bella did a small squeal, "Oh my gosh, baby congratulations!"

"Thanks, so of course now I want to celebrate with you and the kids."

"Aww, baby well you know the boys are going to be gone today they have that sleepover."

"That's fine, it'll just give me more of you anyway." He smirked, Bella rolled her eyes. "Alright fine so what do you want to do?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know…oh I know! How about we go to that new grill!"

Bella smile quickly faded, "You mean the Bakers grill, the one on Boulevard?" She said, repeating the same words she used with James.

"Yeah that one, wait…how do you know that."

Bella sighed, "Babe what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Well see James called me earlier today and asked if I would go with him, and I thought that you weren't going to be bach this early so I told him I would go and-." "Well that's fine just call him and tell him you're going with me."

"Well see he's coming over here."

"When?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Bella sighed, "Now."

Emmett handed Bella Joey and went to go answer the door. When he opened the door, you could tell the shock and disappointment on James face. "Emmett, uh…hey how are you?" He tried to ask politely, "Just fine." Emmett answered back bitterly, "Can I come in?"

Emmett sighed and nodded his head, and took a step back to let him in. Once in, he looked around the house trying to ignore the death glares Emmett was giving him.

"So um, is Bella here?"

Just then, Bella came around the corner.

"You know I am!" James instantly lit up as soon as he saw her, and went for a hug, which she happily gave. A gesture that made Emmett sick.

"So are you ready?" James asked her,

"Well uh, Emmett just came in with great news, turns out that the movie did really, really good on DVD and brought in extra profit!"

James turned to see Emmett, "Really that's great, congratulations!"

Emmett just smiled and nodded his head. "So to celebrate he wanted to go the Bakes Grill too!"

James face instantly fell, "Just what I was thinking."

Emmett read his mind, Bella rolled her eyes. James shook his head, "No, no that's fine I understand. You deserve it, and you and Bella should do something nice together. So uh, I'll just go and you two have fun."

James was starting to walk out the door, Bella looked at Emmett with pleading in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, why couldn't she see that this was all a part of the sad boy act. Emmett knew what James wanted and yet, he decided to play along anyway. At least it would make Bella happy.

"James wait up." James hand was on the knob and Bella looked at Emmett.

"You can uh, come if you want too." Bella gasped, and smiled at Emmett.

"You sure, I don't want to impose I mean, I know me and you don't really see eye to eye."

James turned around, Emmett swallowed a lump in his throat, "No, its-its fine. I know it'll make Bella happy and uh, maybe we can try to see eye to eye especially on that check."

James chuckled and Bella laughed, "And Bella this is okay with you."

Emmett looked over to see the biggest smile on her face, "Of course!"

James smiled, "Alright then, guess it settled. I'll drive."

James went outside and closed the door behind him. Bella looked over at Emmett and smile. She went over to him and kissed him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around him. He, reluctantly did the same.

"Baby, thank you so much for that!" Emmet rolled his eyes, "You owe me."

"I know I do."

"No I mean you owe me. I'm serious whatever I want."

Bella shook her head yes, "Alright, alright fine. What do you want?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly Emmett got an idea. Maybe, just maybe this could work to his advantage.

"I'm going to ask you a question, one question over the course of this month. You have to say yes to that question."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, "And er, can I have any clues as to which question that might be?"

Emmett smiled and shook his head no, "Nope, not at all. But you'll know, trust me, you'll know."

Bella was about to ask another question, when James honked the horn.

"He's waiting." Emmett teased, Bella smiled and kissed Emmett on the lips again.

"Maybe he can wait a little bit longer."

Emmett smirked, and pulled her into another kiss, which of course led to another. James may be waiting for quite some time.

* * *

><p>Awww how great is Emmett? To try and work out a situation where he and James can be civil! Although is it true? Is Bella being a bit naive and to trusting? Or is the only thing James really want is friendship? How should Emmett find out about the ring size? I would love, love, love to hear your thoughts, leave them in review or message them to me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will try to update soon! Review! Review! Review!<p> 


End file.
